Sad Time
by IrisCherieHathaway
Summary: First FanFic Critism is welcome, Mikan has a sad past and tries to live her dream at AA a performing arts school but when a person comes her past is hitting her harder then ever before can her friends help or will she be lost forever in the darkness.?
1. Chapter 1

_A woman with large brown eyes stared in disbelief at her daughter; the little brunette with her hair in pigtails was crying her eyes out, and repeatedly screaming, _

_"I hate you! I HATE YOU!"_

_"Mi-Chi you don't mean that..." The woman name Yuka was trying to hold back the tears... 'I'm too young for this... I didn't ask to be a mother... Mikan please stop crying! You can't hate me more then I hate myself... You're all I have left....' _

_"Mama always lies! I want papa!" The little girl was still crying, rubbing her eyes with the back of her balled up fist. Yuka fell on her knees in front of her daughter._

_"Mi-Chi, you know papa is in the sky watching over us… Come on now stop crying... let's go get something to eat. How about some sushi?" Yuka tried to comfort little Mikan. _

_Mikan shook her head and lay down on the floor. Her mother smoothed back her hair lovingly, and then slowly stood up._

_"I'll be right back with the sushi, okay? I love you Mikan." Mikan ignored her mother. Little did she know that would be the last time she would ever see her mother. The last time her mother would ever say those three words. Mikan didn't know she would never get to say them back and she would regret everyday for the rest of her life._

Mikan Sakura is now 15 years old and that memory still haunts her. She lives with her best friend Hotaru Imai in an apartment above Hotaru's shop.

"Baka." Speaking of her best friend Hotaru stood in the doorway. The girl had a short jet black hair and Amethyst eyes. She always wore a blank expression on her face.

"You have mail Mikan." Hotaru said throwing the letters on the table then sitting down on a chair. Mikan jumped out of bed and plopped down next to Hotaru.

"…magazine payment… Alice Academy?" With a confused look on her face Mikan turned the envelope over and opened it, pulling out a letter that read:

Dear Miss Mikan Sakura,

It is to my deepest pleasure to welcome you to Alice Academy.

The video you sent is absolutely mesmerizing. We expect great things

From you this fall here at Alice Academy School for performing arts.

See you soon Miss Sakura.

Sincerely,

Narumi-Sensei

**Mikan POV**

Eh? I never sent in a video. Then I looked up at Hotaru and saw the evil glint in her eyes.

"Hotaru!? You? Did you? EH!?" I couldn't finish any of my questions; I couldn't stop my mouth from dropping.

"You look more stupid that way, baka close your mouth." I listened.

"Hotaru why did you send in that video I wasn't even serious! I can't go to Alice Academy!" I put my head in my hands and groaned.

You're a good singer Mikan, and I'm a great piano player it's only common sense that we go to the most prestigious elite musical school." Hotaru stood up and walked to the door leaving me to think to myself.

'Ugh, she actually _complemented_ me. Wow, she's right though Alice Academy for the Performing Arts is the best in Japan. Almost everyone that goes there becomes famous.'

Well I only have two weeks before we leave for Alice Academy. I mentally groaned. This can only be a disaster waiting to happen.

**Normal POV**

"Hotaru, I'll go. But I don't think I'll go as a singer, maybe I'll go as an actress I need to develop my acting skills." Mikan said as she stared at her dinner.

"Don't be stupid. Of course you're going to sing." Hotaru said as she took out the infamous Baka Gun. Daring Mikan to contradict her. Mikan gulped an audible gulp and took her napkin raising it like a white flag.

"I surrender." She said waving her napkin. Hotaru smiled a small smile.

**Hotaru POV**

This baka, she is so dense, stupid, and naïve. But if she was anything else she wouldn't be Mikan. I listened as she told me about an argument she had with a boy at the park. I kept up the bored façade. Of course only Mikan would get mad that he took the last swing.

"How old was he?" I asked.

"Hmm… I think 9?" She thought?

I could only try to hold in the laughter that bubbles inside. She smiled at me and laughed out loud. It felt as if she took the laughed that bubbled inside and laughed for me. This baka, she has been through a lot I still hear her cry at night. But she acts as if she's okay. I know that when she is ready and wants to talk she'll talk to me. I mean I am her best friend.

**Normal POV**

The two girls settled into bed, our little Mikan stared at the ceiling lost in her thoughts.

'Oh Kami, I hate sleeping. It's the same torturous thing over and over. I need to let it go it's been ten years.' She closed her eyes and willed herself to a peaceful sleep.

Mikan woke up with a stifled scream.

'Oh Kami it was worse this time.' She shook her head and jumped out of bed. She went to the bathroom to do her hygiene duties. Then she put her long brown hair up into a high ponytail. She put on an orange skirt and a yellow top. She grabbed her dream journal and ran down the stairs.

"Hotaru! I'm going to the park, see you later." Mikan called over her shoulder and ran into the sun.

When she got there she found her favorite place the secluded trees that sat at the bottom of a hill. She lay in the shadow of a giant Sakura tree. She hummed to herself and opened up her dream journal. And began to write a fantasy, her favorite day dream.

Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep and it was almost dark.

'Uh-oh Hotaru is going to be angry.' Mikan ran back to the store and slipped into the apartment unnoticed by the busy girl.

"Oi baka, you need to stop day dreaming and start thinking of the song you're going to sing when we get to the Academy."

Mikan looked up and bit her lip.

"B-but we already s-sent in t-that video." Mikan pouted.

"Well how do they know it isn't fixed? So you and I and everyone else have to perform in front of them when we get there." Hotaru stated matter of factly. She pulled out her composition book with all her music pieces inside.

'Which song should I use?' They thought to their selves. They were both lost in thought over this new challenge. Then they both decided to compose a new piece for their audition.

"Baka leave. I need **complete** silence while I compose my next piece." Hotaru shot her a glare the clearly read If-you-mess-me-up-I'll-kill-you. Mikan sweat dropped and grabbed her guitar and notebook then left the apartment. She walked to the park back to her favorite spot among the trees.

She loved the park, everything is so beautiful. When she reached her spot she saw how the setting sun casted a shadow over the trees and it took her breath away.

She sat on the grass and hummed a beat. She had words burning within her begging to come out. She inhaled and let the feeling consume her. Then she grabbed her notebook and began to write furiously. Picking up her guitar to strum some chords to make sure it sounded good. When her song was done she gathered her guitar and notebook then walked back to the apartment, humming the beat.

'Maybe Alice Academy won't be bad, maybe it'll actually be fun.' She giggled and smiled to herself.

Little did our brunette know that it was going to get very complicated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kyaa Thank you very much to Li Hana my FanFic Buddy.! **

**And also to everyone that reveiewed.!! Im sorry this one is kinda suckyy.**

**I was writing in a hurry I've been busy lately.**

**Buut I will try to get Chapter 3 up before i go to Cheer Camp!**

**Well here you go!**

Chapter 2: Welcome to Alice Academy

"Ugh two weeks went by too fast for me!" Mikan thought out loud to herself, as she stepped out the taxi and into the bright hot sun of Tokyo City.

"Quit your whining. We're here and now you have to worry about Orientation tomorrow, so get over it and smile Baka." Hotaru stepped around the end of the car and into Mikan's view.

"Well hurry up Mikan we don't have all day get the luggage." Hotaru said as she walked towards the front gate.

"Eh!? I have to carry all this stuff by myself?! Hotaru you big meanie!!" Mikan cried, muttering stuff under her breath. Hotaru turned around successfully hiding the smile from Mikan.

"Well, did you expect _me _to carry it? Baka." Hotaru said as she listened to Mikan's cries of complaints.

**Dorm Room-Mikan POV**

I gawked at the thing these people call a _dorm room_. It was huge! It had 4 bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room, two bathrooms, and a music studio. I dropped our bags and fell on the nearest couch. That stuff was heavier then it looked, and not only that but we had to walk through a **freaking forest!** This school had _forests. (_There is an s at the end so that means MORE THEN ONE!!) Then they have 3 school divisions; Elementary, Middle, and High school.

We just had to be in high school and it just had to be the farthest one away. Sheesh.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

Hotaru didn't move. (Of course) so I got up and got the door.

"Ummm, hello?" I was staring at two girls; one with blue eyes and curly bubble gum pink hair, the other had brown eyes with straight blue hair."

"Hello! I'm Anna and this is my best friend Nonoko we're your roommates!" The curly pink haired girl said pointing to her friend.

I opened the door and they walked in,

"Well I'm Sakura Mikan and this is my best friend Imai Hotaru." I said pointing to Hotaru who was reading a very big book. She just looked up nodded as if only to acknowledge their presence. They smiled at her and we all sat around in the living room.

"Well I'm thirsty do any of you want some (*)Gyokuro?" Nonoko asked.

We all nodded, Hotaru put down the big book and joined in our conversation.

**Normal POV**

They all sat around talking to get to know one another and before you knew it they were all good friends.

"Well Mikan-Chan Hotaru-Chan let's go to the welcoming ceremony together." Anna said as she stood up. The girls nodded and they their way out of the dorms and to the auditorium.

"I love the sun! It's so bright and warm it makes me happy and want to smile!" Mikan exclaimed as she twirled around with her face to the sun.

"Mikan-Chan! Look out." Anna yelled. A little too late, before she knew it Mikan fell onto a stranger. **[A/N: Not for long. ^-^]**

**Mikan POV**

Oh no I'm such a klutz!

"Gomen Ne! I wasn't paying attention and I…" I looked up to see a startling pair of crimson eyes. They were filled with so many different emotions it made my head spin. I saw surprise, anger, hate, and hurt.

"Oi get off!" The crimson eyed boy yelled, his raven black hair falling in his eyes. I started to get up quickly and fell on my butt. Owww. He got up and walked away before I could apologize again.

"Mikan did he hurt you?" Anna and Nonoko looked worried. Anna helped me up and I shook my head no to answer her questions.

We continued our walk, but my mind was elsewhere. Why did he have all those emotions in his eyes? His auras made me want to run and hide.

"Eh? Where is Hotaru?" I just realized she wasn't here after the encounter with that boy. Oh well she isn't one to get lost.

As I entered the auditorium I saw Hotaru sitting there with 3 seats vacant.

"Hotaru! How did you beat us here?" I asked as I sat next to her.

"Baka, it doesn't matter just shut up. It's about to start." Hotaru said and sure enough, the lights dimmed and everyone shushed.

**Normal POV**

Out stepped a man with blonde hair and piercing gray eyes.

"Hello students! You are all here in hope to accomplish your dreams am I not correct? I'm sure each and every one of you has enormous potential and talent to become the best. But only the best will prevail. Remember students, everything here at Alice Academy is a competition. Have fun!" He smiled and waved as he walked off the stage.

"Well thank you principal. I am Narumi-Sensei I teach acting and all the dramatic based things." He was blonde with smiling blue eyes. To Mikan he looked nice, yet, gay.

"This is Serena-Sensei she teaches Jazz and Ballet." She was tall blonde and beautiful.

"Jinno-Sensei teaches classical music." He was tall had a sour expression and looked very strict.

"Reo-Sensei is our pop, hip-hop, and R&B teacher. There are many other teachers but these are the only ones that had enough time out of their busy schedules to introduce their selves."

The teachers bowed and left the stage, the principal then reappeared.

"Well students I bet you are all tired and have to rest, tomorrow you will all audition and we'll see what happens after that. Good Night." Then the lights went on and he left the stage.

"Wow! I've never felt so freaking tense in my life!" Mikan said loudly and giggled. Anna and Nonoko laughed as well.

"You've never been so quiet in your life either." Hotaru stated. Mikan stuck her tongue out at Hotaru. The girls made their way back to the dorm chatting along the way. They were excited yet nervous for tomorrow's audition.

**Mikan POV**

"_I hate you! I HATE YOU"_

"_Mi-chi you don't mean that…"_

_**Mama! No I don't mean it!! I love you!**_

I was watching it over and over no! Stop it! I don't want to hear it! I don't want to see it…

"… _I'll be right back with the sushi okay? I love you Mikan."_

_**No Mama don't leave!! I love you too! Don't leave me!**_

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

I groaned. No, that stupid dream, why won't it ever stop?!

"Baka hurry or our going to be late." Hotaru already stood dressed in a black silk shirt and a black and white plaid skirt, with black ankle boots. She had her baka gun pointed at me.

"That's 1000 yen for waking you up Baka." Hotaru said holding out her hand. I groaned.

"Another 100 yen for every minute you make me wait. That's 1100 yen."

**[A/N: there is the Hotaru we all know and love!!]**

I hurried and grabbed my money purse putting the money in her hand she smirked as I grumbled on about how heartless she was taking money from a poor girl.

I quickly got dressed in a red button up plaid shirt folded up to the elbows, with a jean skirt and sneakers. Then I went into the bathroom doing my hygiene duties and put my hair into two braided pigtails. Then I and Hotaru were on our way to the auditorium.

"Hotaru I'm nervous." I said clutching the guitar.

"Baka, you're going to break it, relax." Hotaru said. But she looked calm like always, right now I envy her calmness.

I took a deep breath and started to sing to myself in my head, it was very calming. Time passed by and then it was Hotaru's turn.

"Good luck Hotaru!" I cheered from the side wing.

She stepped out and played Clair de lune by Debussy **[I do not own!]**

I was awestruck it sounded so beautiful and yet sorrowful. When she was done a lot of people applauded including me!

"You were great Hotaru!" I jumped up and down smiling.

"Calm down Mikan, your turn is coming up." I immediately got nervous. That's when I heard this loud voice I looked on stage to see the crimson eyed boy singing…

"Last resort" by Papa Roach

Cut my life into pieces  
This is my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding

This is my last resort

Cut my life into pieces  
I've reached my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding  
Do you even care if I die bleeding  
Who did me wrong  
Who did me right  
If I took my life tonight  
Chances are dynamite  
Mutilation outta sight  
And I'm contemplating suicide

'Cause I'm losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

I never realized I was spread too thin  
Till it was too late  
And I was empty within  
Hungry  
Feeding on chaos  
And living in sin  
Downward spiral where do I begin  
It all started when I lost my mother  
No love for myself  
And no love for another  
Searching to find a love up on a higher level  
Finding nothing but questions and devils

'Cause I'm losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me in fine  
Losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Nothing's alright  
Nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying  
I'm crying  
I'm crying  
I'm crying  
I'm crying

I can't go on living this way

Cut my life into pieces  
This is my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding  
Would it be wrong  
Would it be right  
If I took my life tonight  
Chances are dynamite  
Mutilation outta sight  
And I'm contemplating suicide

'Cause I'm losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Nothing's alright  
Nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying

I can't go on living this way  
Can't go on  
Living this way  
Nothing's alright

He had a guitar and so did a blonde boy with cerulean eyes and an orange hair boy on drums. I felt my mouth drop, he sounded so different. When they were over people applauded and some yelled.

"Mikan Sakura your next." A guy said. I weakly smiled, uh-oh I think I'm going to be sick. No come on Mikan be a trooper, smile!

"Good luck Mikan, you're going to need it." Hotaru said. I took a deep breath and walked on stage.

Everyone. Had. A. Staring. Problem. Sheesh haven't they heard it's rude to stare?! I just kept on smiling.

"Well hello Mikan-Chan, start whenever you're ready." Narumi-Sensei smiled warmly at me and I instantly felt better. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Again I let the feeling consume me… I started to open my eyes and then…

"I miss you"-Miley Cyrus

Sha la la la la  
Sha la la la la

You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms  
I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart will let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha la la la la  
I miss you

You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart will let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha la la la la  
I miss you

I know you're in a better place yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart will let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha la la la la  
I miss you (2x)

People applauded and some even cheered.

I couldn't help but smile I bowed and left the stage. I had to find Hotaru. I turned the corner knocked into somebody, Owww.

"Oi, Polka Dots. You gotta start watching where you're going." I looked up to see raven hair and crimson eyes accompanied by his band members… waiiitt…

"What did you call me??" I fumed. He smirked at me.

"Poolllkkk-aaa Doottsss. Do I need to say it any slower?" He was in my face now. I was turning red wit embarrassment and anger.

"You PERVERT!!" I wailed, getting up quickly. I ran a few steps but then turned around.

"I don't know who you are or who you think you are, but you need to learn some manners." Then I stuck my tongue out and ran to find Hotaru.

**Well there it is, i tried to make it longer.!**

**oh and if anyone has any suggestions I'll gladly listen!**

**Or if you have any songs you want them to sing I'm still thinking of a few..**

**But please R&R!!  
**

**~~BranDee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whooaa this is out sooner then i thought!**

**Im suprised. (: thank youu to everyone that reviewd. **

***Bows down in gratitude* Kyahh~**

**I will do my absolute best to upload chapter 4 before I go off to camp;**

**cuz then i won't be able to upload for 4 days. But since i already kind of have**

**an outline it might be easy.!**

**Arigotou.!**

**oh & I do NOT own Gakuen Alice or any of the songs used.!**

* * *

A certain brunette haired girl ran across campus to her class.

'Ugh I'm going to be late on my first day!' She ran faster,

'Hotaru that meanie! She could have woken me up!'

BANG! Mikan slammed the door stepping in class with a killer glare.

She walked up to Hotaru and stomped her foot.

"Hotaru you meanie! You didn't wake me up." She pouted.

Hotaru just stared at Mikan.

'Did she just stomp her foot?' Hotaru smirked.

"Baka I won't wake you up anymore your 15 a middle school student act like it." Then Hotaru turned back to her book. Mikan just noticed that the teacher wasn't there and everyone was staring at her well the guys were for a whole other reason. Mikan looked hot. The blue plaid skirt hugged her curves, her long flawless creamy pale legs stuck out from underneath with knee high white socks and black Mary Janes. Her well developed chest was being hugged by the white button up shirt with the blue tie. But of course our favorite naïve girl didn't understand why they starred. She sat down next to Hotaru and daydreamed as she stared out the window.

**Mikan POV:**

"Good Morning class!" Said Narumi-Sensei in a sing-song voice.

"I am Narumi-Sensei for those who missed Orientation, and welcome to Alice Academy! You are here to sharpen your acting and stage performances."

BANG. The door shot open and I almost screamed. I stared and saw Crimson eyes and his band members walk in. It looks like they aren't just band members they're friends too.

"Nice for you to join us Natsume-kun." Narumi-Sensei smiled.

Natsume replied with an "Hn" and shrugged. Then he & his friends walked down the side aisle to the back I'm guessing. I continued to stare at the front of the class. He passed me and smirked taking the seat right behind me. Ugh I mentally groaned.

"…Oh and class since your all new, I have to explain something to you. At the end of each month we hold an Annual 'Talent Show'. Where everyone performs to show off what you have learned." Everyone began to whisper excitedly I felt a smile on my face but kept quiet.

"But there is a catch." They all began to quiet down and I felt my smile slowly fade away.

"Of course there will be those who will win and those who won't win, but the ones that don't win have to leave the school and go home." He smiled at the class and let this sink in.

'Say What!?' I fumed on the inside.

'The principal wasn't kidding when he said everything was a competition.' I put my head in my hands and took a deep breath.

**Normal POV:**

Narumi-Sensei left the class saying tomorrow they would start to Quote: "find their inner dramatic you." Unquote. Now Mikan just stared out the window her golden brown hair hung down over the right shoulder.

"Eto... Ohiyo..." A boy with glasses had come up to Mikan and Hotaru. Hotaru raised her eyebrow and Mikan smiled and said,

"Ohiyo...what's your name? I'm Sakura Mikan." The boy had rough sandy blond hair and light honey brown eyes, with glasses.

"Tobita Yuu nice to meet you Sakura-san." He blushed a little when he looked up and saw Mikan smiling.

"Nice to meet you Tobita-kun." Hotaru coughed to let her presence be known.

"Eh? Oh! This is Imai Hotaru my best friend." Mikan smiled as she attempted to hug Hotaru only to be hit with the Baka gun.

**Baka, baka, baka.**

Mikan flew backwards and onto a certain person.

**Mikan POV:**

"Owww! Hotaru!!" I wailed.

"Are you always so loud and annoying?" I opened my eyes to see I was in Natsume's lap. Everyone was staring and I was dumbfounded. How the hell did I get here?! I looked up and saw he was staring at me with a smirk.

"No polka dots today eh?" He said. I blushed furiously and pushed myself up. How dare he!

"Pervert! Who the hell do you think you are?!" I was pissed he saw my panties twice, and all he can do is smirk!

"Ruka lets go." Then he and the blonde boy left. I turned to see the class staring at me.

"What?" I asked. Sheesh staring problem.

"Sakura-San be careful Hyuuga-kun isn't one to be messed with. He's dangerous and very respected. Even though this is his first year here, a lot of people have already heard of him. Just be careful okay?"

Yuu looked worried so I decided to comply.

"Okay okay Inchou." I said with a smile. So this Hyuuga Natsume was feared _and _respected. Also not to mention not a bad singer. Okay he's a really good singer. Well then I just have to make sure I'm better I didn't come here just to be chased out by some perverted boy. I smiled to myself and waited for class to be over.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Mikan and Hotaru were looking for a place to eat their lunch in the already full cafeteria.

"Looks like we'll have to eat outside Hotaru." Mikan sighed as she turned to her best friend, only to see Hotaru squeezing herself between Anna and Nonoko.

"You eat outside by yourself." She said and turned around to eat her crab roe. Mikan puffed out her cheeks but then held her head up high as walked out the cafeteria to eat outside and as Hotaru clearly stated alone.

She spotted a beautiful Sakura tree and decided t o eat underneath its shade.

**Mikan POV:**

I had barely opened my bento when a shadow was casted over me I looked up to see 3 older boys in high school uniforms. One had bright red hair and pale blue eyes; another had long brown hair and golden eyes. The other had black hair and green eyes.

"Oi, Mitsaki look what we have here." The red head said and he crouched in front of me.

"Eh… a pretty koneko-chan id you ask me Hikaru." The brown haired boy Mitsaki winked at me. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. They came closer and I stood up quickly trying to get past them. The red head Hikaru stood up as fast as I did and grabbed my shoulder slamming my back against the tree. I couldn't help but let out a whimper. They all smiled except for the black haired boy.

"Well aren't you a cutie, with a nice body." Hikaru's eyes slowly made their way down my body. I shivered, not in a good way, in his gaze. I felt naked, someone please help me. I stared in fright as they started to get closer.

**Normal POV:**

"W-What the h-hell are y-you doing!?" She stuttered trying to sound brave, failing in the process. They smiled at her.

"We just wana have fun koneko-chan, we heard you sing at the audition yesterday and thought wow she sings good, really good, wonder what else you can do with that mouth of yours." Replied Mitsaki putting his hand underneath her chin pushing her head up then getting so close to where she could feel his hot breath on her lips she tried to scream out but he clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Tch, don't want you spoiling our fun now do we?" He smirked at her. She could feel the tears behind her eyes ready to spill over.

"I'm tired of playing games let's get this over with." The black haired boy said.

"Eh, Aki-Sama are you sure?" Hikaru asked the haired boy. But he just kept his eyes locked on Mikan.

**Mikan POV:**

**'**Oh Kami help me! Please!' I prayed, but I couldn't take my eyes away from him. He seemed so dark and cold, so alone. I felt sympathy for him maybe all he wanted was a friend.

**[A/N: Dense Mikan!]**

**Normal POV:**

Ruka and Natsume had been watching the whole thing.

"Shouldn't we help her?" Ruka asked staring as the boy slowly approached Mikan. Natsume just shrugged. Ruka was going to look away when he saw the girl begin to cry. He had a weak spot for crying girls, and he decided to do something.

**Mikan POV:**

I hated myself right there and then. I tried not to cry but I couldn't help it. But then I heard a thump and looked in front of me to see blonde hair blowing in the wind.

"You guys leave her alone, why don't you just leave before I report this, Taisho Hikaru, Mitsaki and Akito." They smirked back at him. Who was he?

"Who the hell do you think you are Nogi? Tch, we'll beat your ass and then have our way with the girl." Hikaru replied.

I gasped, the blonde boy took a fighting stance, I have to stop this fight! Without thinking I launched myself at the boy hugging him from behind.

"Onegai, don't fight. Onegai!" I yelled I felt my cheeks burn with a furious blush.

**Normal POV:**

She didn't see that Ruka was also blushing and that the other three stood still, Hikaru and Mitsaki's face had a surprise look on it.

"Tch, whatever Nogi you win the girl now but we'll be back." Then with that they left.

**Mikan POV:**

I released the boy and sighed letting my hands clutch over my heart as if I could help its furious beating. I looked up to still see the back of my savior.

"Eto, gomen ne for the trouble, demo arigotu for helping me. I'm Sakura Mikan, what's your name?" The boy turned around and I gasped, it was Hyuuga's friend.

"No problem Sakura-chan and I'm Nogi Ruka." He smiled a small smile which made me smile a big smile.

"Awww arigotou Ruka-pyon, let's be friends ne?" I said. He blushed a little and nodded.

"Ehh!? Lunch is over?! I'm late! Gomen ne Ruka-pyon lets have lunch here together tomorrow! Adieu!" I said with a wink and ran off to my next class. Ruka Nogi was kind of cute. I smiled to myself.

**Normal POV:**

Ruka was left with his mouth hanging a little open. Natsume jumped down from the tree branch. He watched the whole thing ready to jump in if Ruka needed him to.

"So looks like you made a new friend Ruka." Natsume said, with his hands behind his head.

"I-I guess so." Ruka nodded.

Natsume felt a pang of something shoot through his body as he watched his best friend stare at the direction in which that girl went. What it was he had no clue.

"Let's go Ruka-_pyon._" Natsume smirked as he began walking away.

"O-Oi Natsume!" Ruka called out following his best friend to class.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Mikan made it late to her dance class and was scolded but got out of punishment if she was to put her everything into today's assignment. She had Nonoko and Anna in this class.

"Anna! Nonoko!" Mikan yelled waving them over to where she was stretching.

"Hello Mikan-chan! I didn't know you had this class" Anna said as she began stretching. Nonoko nodded and started to stretch on Anna's other side.

Then Mikan saw Natsume and Ruka walk in.

"Hi Hi Ruka-pyon!" she said loudly and waved with her infamous huge silly grin. He blushed a little and waved. Natsume was watching and decided to help out his friend.

"Class let's see what you got!" Reo-Sensei put in a track and let us listen to it before he called out names to dance.

**Mikan POV:**

The music was very danceable

**[A/N: I don't know if that's a word…Oh well! XD]**

I could feel my body sway.

"Alright since Hyuuga and Nogi were late they can go first." Reo-Sensei started a new song.

Wow I've never seen so many different kinds of break dancing. I thought Senpai was good. They look good dancing too, like they're happy and not forced into dancing.

Hyuuga is good and I mean really good... not to mention he looks good too… wait what!? I did not just think that. Then they were done everyone was clapping. I felt myself smiling and clapping too.

"Very good guys just work on transitions and then you have a real good shot at winning." Reo-sensei then he turned around and spotted me.

"Ahh, our _other_ late student Miss Sakura, you're up." He put in a different track and wow was the beat perfect. I walked up there with a smile and stood on the middle with my back turned to them. Then the track started.

I felt the music take over my body and I wasn't Mikan anymore. I wasn't innocent, naïve, dense Mikan. My hips swayed my feet glided, and my body popped with the beat. I smiled and I smirked my facials were on it. It felt like second nature to me, I was having. I might as well throw in some ground work for my Senpai. I slid and jumped back up. When the song was finished I faced them with a wink breathing hard my chest heaving up and down, back to nervous Mikan. Everyone clapped some people had their mouths open. Anna squealed and put her thumbs up while Nonoko smiled and did a victory sign.

My eyes met for a second with Hyuuga and I saw a jumble of emotions again but I also thought I saw a smile…

"Very well done Mikan-chan, I hope you don't mind me calling you that. But well done! You used your feet work as your transitions, your body pops were in sync with the beat and facials went with the song. Absolutely perfect." Reo-Sensei said.

I couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed. I watched everyone go up and paid special attention to Anna and Nonoko they perfectly evened each other out as each other's mirror images. When class was dismissed I waited for Anna and Nonoko outside.

"Anna, Nonoko lets walk back together ne?" I smiled.

"Gomen ne Mikan-chan, we have to go see Narumi-Sensei, see you in the room." Then they left.

Mou, looks like I have to walk by myself.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Mikan was walking when she passed by the Sakura tree from earlier, it gave her bad memories but it was so beautiful she rubbed her hand against its trunk and began to sing the melody her mother use to sing…

**Flashback**

"_Mama, sing me a song." A little Mikan climbed herself into her father's lap. He had blonde hair and silver eyes._

_"If I do will go to sleep Mi-Chi?" Yuka smiled. The little girl nodded and clutched onto her father. Making him laugh and lay her down across his lap. Then Yuka sat down next to Yukihira and placed Mikan's head in her lap and began to sing…_

Yume no tsubomi hiragu  
Mabushii sora wo aogi  
Mune paii hirogaru  
Yasashii kaori  
Kioeru wa  
Koi no rizumu  
Kisetsu koe  
Ai ni kiteme  
Daisuki darou  
Sasaya itara  
Sekaijuu ni  
Kikoe chuu kana  
Hazuka shikute  
Usubu miteta  
Watashi no te wo tori  
Hayashii desu

_She rubbed her daughter's hair away from her face and when the little girl fell asleep she kissed her head and Yuka whispered,_

_"I love you Mikan."_

**Flashback end**

Mikan opened her eyes and felt the tears slowly falling down her face.

'N-no come on stop crying Mikan.' She looked up and thought she saw somebody but then she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around to see a tall man with silver hair and silver eyes.

"You look exactly like Yuka." The man said, taking a step forward. Mikan instinctively took a step back.

"H-How do you kn-know my mother?" she asked. The man smirked.

"That my dear is because I might be your father."

* * *

**If u want to know the song to which Mikan danced it's Big Girl now by New kids on the block Ft. Lady Gaga**

**Natsume and Ruka's dance song is I don't know haha use your imagination for that one. :D **

**But the song Yuka sings as a lullaby is Yume No Tsubomi by Nana Mizuki or Utau Hoshina. **

**yess i got it from Shug Chara hah and i don't own either of the songs.!!**

**Buut thank you for reading and pleaseee R&R!**

**Arigotou**

**~~Kimi-Chi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gomen! Soo sorry that I haven't updated n a really long time.**

**I had cheer camp and then stupid English H homework and then **

**practices.. ugh life had been very busy and then i start school next thursday!**

**Soo i'm going to tryy and update really soon.! Again Im sorry.!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.! **

**Here is the 4th chapter of my very first fanFic.!**

**XoXo**

**Kimi-Chi**

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

"My f-father!?" I cried, no it can't be. He tried to take another step towards me. I instinctly took another step back, it felt as if my heart was going to burst out.

"My name is Shiki and your Mikan right?" He asked, this man knew my name. Why!? How did he find me? So many questions I want to ask but all I can do is run. I turned to the side of me and ran away far away from that man. My tears made it difficult for me to see where I was going but I didn't care. I had to get away from him.

**Natsume POV**

I was sleeping peacefully in my favorite Sakura tree when I heard a song... it was Polka singing some lullaby, but she was crying. Wierd girl. Then this creepy looking guy came out of no where and started talking to her, she got freaked out and ran. I'm pretty sure that the girl Middle school dorms are the other way though.. Tch, what a bother, Im going to have to get Ruka to calm her down, oh well might as follow her.

Damn it Ruka answer your fucking phone! Why the hell do you have the damn thing if you aint guna fucking answer it!?

**[A/N: Gomen for the bad language.]**

This girl can run, sheesh. I might as well let her know I'm here.

**Mikan POV**

I need to catch my breath, I finally stopped running, hoping that he didn't follow me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and screamed bloody murder, then another hand clamped over my mouth. I saw it was Hyuuga and i tried to get his hand off of me, only making myself trip.

"Shit!" He tried to prevent me from falling , wrapping his strong arm around my waist and I pulling me forward but in doing so the result was me falling on top of him our lips inches apart.

"Uhh.. I-I'm sorry..." I quickly got up and faced the other way trying to calm my red cheeks to a normal color.

"Why were you following me Hyuuga?" I asked finally convinced my cheeks were normal.

"Who was that man?" He asked casually but his eyes searching mine for some sort of answer. So he saw that? Shit, I gotta play it off.

"Tch, I don't know jus some creep, Well either way this school needs to tighten up its security, I got to go, Ja ne Hyuuga." I walked past him asn he grabbed my wrist.

"Well can I at least walk you back to make sure he don't try anything? If something happens it'll be on my conscious." I stared at him, what the!? Hyuuga had a caring side? I wouldn't mind seeing it more often, He avoided my gaze I looked down and saw he still held my wrist it looked so small in his big hand... I pulled it away and turned forward.

"I guess, if you want to, I don't care." He followed me as I walked back to my dorm. My mind was elsewhere I barely acknowledged his prescence.

When we got there, I turned around to say thank you but he wasn't there. How wierd I couldn't help but smile. I turned around and continued my way up to the room where a worried Hotaru wa awaiting.

"MIKAN SAKURA WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Hotaru bellowed as I stepped into the dorm. I flinched and looked up to see an angry Hotaru with her Baka gun pointed straight at me. Anna and Nonoko had worried looks etched onto their faces.

"Chill Hotaru, I'm fine I uhh.. just got a little lost." I smiled and put my hand behind my head, but i was shot repeatdly with the baka gun and felt my body slam into the door. ouch thats gonna leave a mark. I looked up to see Hotaru storm off to her room and slam her door. I felt really bad, I would tell her the truth when i get the chance.

"Mikan-Chan we were so worried but Hotaru was the most, she was going to call the police! Please try to talk to her and be more careful. We don't want anything to happen to you sweetie." Anna said with a comforting smile Nonoko nodding. I smiled,

"Gomen Nasai Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan I promise." I got up and went to my room to change for bed. When I was sure that Anna and Nonoko were asleep I tip toed to Hotaru's room. I softly knocked and whispered,

"Aru-Chi it's Mikan.." I waited for her to say something but nothing came out of the room. I tried to knock again, and it opened, man if looks could kill i would be six feet under right now, But i smiled.

"May I come in?" I asked she nodded and opened the door. We layed together on the bed like the times we did when were six.

"Hotaru you want to know what really happend?" I asked quietly. She stared at my face.

"Duh Baka." She answered bluntly. I then launched into my day the story about the boys, and then skipped to what happend with the man named Shiki at the end i was crying and then i felt arms envelop me into an embrace.

"Baka." Was all she said.

**Hotaru POV**

I held the crying girl for that was all I knew what to do.

I was relieved that she was okay she wasn't hurt. I was going to kill those bastard boys who tried to harm Mikan they are at the top of my hit list.

The Taisho brothers better watch their backs. I was confused and angry at the man named Shiki, how the hell did he even get into the academy? What does he mean that he might be Mikan's father? Her father was Yukihara, unless.. My thoughts were ruined by the doft snores coming out of Mikan's mouth. I smiled, glad that she couldn't see. My family promised to take care of this girl, she was like my own sister. I was suppose to look out for her and I will. But I rather chop off my tongue then admit that to Mikan.

**Normal POV**

The two girls fell asleep wrapped in each others arms. The only sense of comfort that the both of them have had in a long time. But while that was happening...

Natsume was walking to his dorm when his phone went off, he saw the name and answered it speaking before the other could.

"Oi Ruka, answer this, why the _hell_ do you have a damn phone if you don't answer it?" He growled.

"Some people like to relax after their showers Natsume, maybe even sleep." Ruka answered.

"Tch, freak. Well I just had to play hero for the girl you like."

"Eh!? Wh-who said I liked Mi-uhh somebody"

Natsume smirked.

"Well thank you for answering your question. Well I'm on my way to the dorm fill you in when i get there." He snapped his phone shut and shoved it into his pocket.

He let out a deep breath and continued to walk to his dorm.

**Next Morning**

Mikan woke up to find herself in her room, she could have swore she fell asleep with Hotaru. But her thoughts were interrupted by smell of chocolate chip waffles, and she jumped up rubbing the sleep out off her eyes.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty." Nonoko said smiling as she sat down to eat.

"Yumm! Who made these? They look absolutely delicious!" She gushed, smiling ever so widely.

"Haha Anna and he sister own a cafe back in Shibuuya." Nonoko said. Anna smiled and set down to steaming freashly made waffles in front of Mikan. **[I'm making myself hungry for some waffles.! :D]**

"Here love, dig in!" Anna smiled as Mikan launched herself at Anna and said thank you.

Then she sat down and being the pig she is, she scarfed down 4 chocolate chip waffles.

"Mikan shouldn't you be getting ready for class?" Hotaru stepped out of her room wearing her uniform.

"Oh, yah!" Then Mikan went to the bathroom to do her hygene duties. Then went to her room to put on her uniform grabbing her knapsack too.

"I'm ready!" She smiled only to see Hotaru already gone.

"Hotaru! Hidoi!" She wined leaving a laughing Anna and Nonoko to get get ready.

**Classroom**

When Mikan arrived at her class she saw that no one was there.

**[A/N:Mikan early!? I know it is shocking.]**

so she sat down at the desk nearest to the window, she stared outside and began to humm.. liking the beat she took out her song journal and began to write the chords she would use.. and then the lyrics.

I don't know what I want, so don't ask me  
cause I'm still trying to figure it out  
don't know what's down this road, I'm just walking  
trying to see through the rain coming down  
even though I'm not the only one  
who feels the way I do.

She didn't realize that she was singing aloud, till she heard clapping and a girl standing in the doorway. The girl had shoulder length ebony hair and piercing red eyes.. familiar eyes..

"Wow! Your really good.!" The girl exclaimed walking towards Mikan and sitting in the seat on her right.

"Im Aoi, mann I wish I could sing like you!" Mikan smiled at the girl.

"Im Sakura Mikan, nice to meet you and thank you." Mikan smiled at Aoi. Aoi smilied back. She could't help but think that Aoi was really pretty and seemed nice too.

"Oi, Aoi what are you doing here." Mikan looked to see Natsume at the door, how did he know Aoi?

"Calm down Onii-Chan, this is my class, and I was on my way when I heard Mikan-Chan singing and Sugoi! It was so pretty!" Aoi gushed smiling at her brother. Mikan was speechless, Aoi was Natsume's littles sister.?

"I didn't know you were related to Hyuuga.." Mikan said.

"Well I'm his younger sister, I'm not much of a singer I'm more of a dancer and I play the flute. So you really won't see much of me." Aoi said. Natsume took the seat behind Mikan and pulled out his ipod and a manga.

The girls ignored him and began to talk. They laughed and found out they had alot in common, they decided to meet up at break.

"Oi, Polka." Natsume said as he stared at Mikan.

"What Hyuuga? I don't appreciate you calling me that, it's Sakura to you." Mikan said staring at him. Aoi was flabbergasted someone that wasn't fainting at the sight of her brother or even stuttering or screaming she loved him. Mikan Sakura was no ordinary girl. Aoi couldn't be any more correct.

More students began to come in and then class started. The teacher had kind pale blue eyes and dark brown hair.

"Ohiyo Minna-San, Im Tsuchira-Sensei and this is Music 101 here you will learn all the basics." He smiled and some girls sighed a dreamy sigh. Mikan already knew the basics like octaves and how to read music all thanks to Hotaru. But everyone new had to take this class. Mikan couldn't help but think that Hotaru must be very annoyed. She smiled to herself and daydreamed for the rest of the class.

**Break-Alice Gradens-Mikan POV**

I was suppose to meet Aoi somewhere here.. I think it was in a Gazebo. I don't see any gazebos! Just flowers.. Petunias, tulips, and roses of every color red,orange,pink,yellow, and even... white. The white rose brought up a sad memory...

**Flashback**

"Mi-Chi, what flower reminds you of papa?" Yuka asked her little girl.

"Umm.. eto a white rose!" Mikan smiled at her mama. Yuka painfully smiled back. She bought two long stemmed white roses.

When they arrived at the cementery they walked to a lonsome grave that read:

_Yukihara Izumi beloved husband,father,brother and son._

_Taken so abrubtly away, but in the sky you watch over us._

"Mikan papa is gone. He won't come back. He's in they sky now with the angels." Yuka tried to explain. Seeing the painfully sad confused face on her daughter's face.

"B-but mama..." Mikan began.

"As long as you remember papa and love him He'll always be with you in here." She said as she gently put her hand over Mikan's heart. Mikan sniffled and nodded. Yuka handed Mikan a rose and then put hers down whispering,

"Ai Sora Yukihara." Letting a tear silently fall onto the rose. Then Mikan put hers down and said,

"Aishiteru papa."

**Flashback end**

I looked up and noticed that I was standing in front of the eact same Sakura tree as last time, a soft smile bloomed upon my lips. Then I sat against it's firm trunk and let my tears fall. No one was going to see anyways, it was okay as long as no one saw. A few minutes passed and I was finally calming down. She looked up and felt the sun on her face, making her smile. She got up and walked back to class.

**Lunch time-Cafeteria**

**Normal POV**

"Hotaru!" Mikan yelled smiling.

"Baka what do you want?" Hotaru stared at her.

"Want to eat outside with me?" Mikan asked.

"Are you stupid, why would you eat outside after what happend yesterday?" Hotarru was still angry about those boys and she planned to find out where they were... and then introduce them to the fury of Hotaru Imai.

"Don't worry, Ruka-pyon is going to be there." Mikan replied. she was pouting and begging Hotaru. She finally agreed, if she saw the puppy eyes one more time she was going to lose it.

As Mikan and Hotaru were walking to the Sakura tree, Mikan saw Aoi with a girl, that had dark green permed hair and emerald eyes.

"Aoi-Chan!" Mikan yelled waving. Hotaru lifted up her eyebrow.

"Aoi-Chan this is Imai Hotaru my best friend." Mikan introduced, Hotaru just nodded.

"Konichiwa Im Hyuuga Aoi and this is Shouda Sumire." Sumire had a sour expression on her face.

"Oh I'm Sakura Mikan nice to meet you." Mikan smiled.

"Nice to meet you.. Aoi-Chan I have somewhere to be Ja ne." Sumire said and then just turned around and left. Mikan stared confusingly at Sumire..

"Where you headed Mikan-chan?" Aoi asked.

"Oh me and Hotaru are going to have lunch with Ruka-pyon at the big Sakura tree." Mikan answered.

"My Onii-chan is most likely going to be there. Mind if I join you?" She asked. Mikan shook her head, then they continued on their way.

"Konichiwa Ruka-Pyon, Hyuuga-kun." Mikan sat down across from Ruka and inbetween Aoi and Hotaru.

"This is Imai Hotaru my best friend." Mikan introduced for the second time today. Imai stared at the both of them then nodded, turning back to crab roe.

"Does she talk Sakura-san?" Ruka asked, Mikan giggled.

"Of course she does silly!" Mikan smiled which caused Ruka to blush. Aoi caught that and smiled to herself.

"Im not a robot Nogi." Hotaru said staring at him coldly. Ruka laughed nervously staring at his Natsume for help. But he just layed there with a manga covering his face and his ipod on blast. Ruka talked with Mikan and Aoi, but mostly with Mikan. Natsume had a nagging in the back of his mind, while Hotaru sat observing.

"Ne Ne Hotaru how is the shop?" Mikan asked, trying to include her in the conversation.

"Onii-san is running it while I'm here." she replied.

"You own a shop Imai-san?" Ruka asked. She raised her eyebrow and gave him a you-already-know-I-do-so-why-ask look. Mikan laughed.

"Hai Hai Hotaru is an inventor she owns her own shop back in Nagoya." Mikan replied while eating.

"Did you both come from Nagoya?" Ruka asked and Mikan nodded. Aoi saw her brother get up and pay attention to the conversation, she smiled.

"Hotaru's family is the most wealthy in Nagoya their all genusis and inventors." Mikan smiled.

"What about your family?" Natsume asked looking at her, and didn't notice the killer glare coming from Hotaru but he sure felt her aura. He tried to ignore it, he noticed Mikan's smile falter and her eyes go cloudy but only for a second.

"I don't have a family." She replied smiling and putting her hand behind her head while she forced a laugh. Aoi and Ruka were shocked, how can this nice sweet girl not have a family? Doesn't everyone? Hotaru saw that Mikan was trying to keep up her facade but she wasn't fooled. Natsume kept the bored look on his face he layed back down and stared at the sky. But he couldn't keep his mind from wondering how she didn't have a family... there must be more to her then she lets show. What is she really? But Mikan continued to talk and laugh as if everything was okay. All the while holding back the pain and tears that threatened her everyday to fall, she locked them deep within her breaking heart.

* * *

**Well there youu go.! If anyone guesses the song that Mikan was writing I will add you into the story!**

**Jus send me the usual like hair eyecolor attitude you know. :) **

**oh and Ai Sora is a verry passionate way to say I love you,and Aishiteru is another way.**

**Buut there you go until next time! **

**oh and if your looking for a greaat Gakuen Alice FF i HIGHLY reccomend**

**Senior Tales by Li Hana! **

**XoXo**

**Kimi-Chi**


	5. Chapter 5

**here we are the 5th chapter.!  
Special thank youu to my beta reader**

**Hitomi-Chan.!  
I 3 youu.!**

* * *

Chapter 5-Club Alice

It has been 2 weeks since Mikan started attending Alice Academy she met Aoi, Anna, and Nonoko also Ruka, Yuu and Natsume. Then there was Sumire, something was off 'bout her. But it was weekend and they were going out to Central Town.

"Oi! You ready yet!?" An impatient Aoi hollered from the living room, she got done over an hour ago. Her hair was up in a messy bun, and she wore light make up, a natural pink for blush, her favorite Light Candy lip gloss, a shimmery red eyeshadow. with bold black eyeliner on top her eyelids and on the bottom, making her ruby red eyes pop. She wore a red V-neck, loose shirt that had a Vampire teeth and said Bite Me, Denim Skinny jeans that really hugged her curves, and her favorite high cut red converses.

Anna and Nonoko smiled at Aoi's impatience she really was a Hyuuga. They giggled at the thought. Anna smiled at Nonoko, inspecting her best friend's choice of wardrobe it was very similar to her own. Anna wore a loose blue button up shirt and the sleeves folded at the elbow with a pink spaghetti strap under it, tight skinny jeans and blue vans, her hair left in wispy curls to fall on her shoulders. Nonoko wore a pink button up shirt and the sleeves folded at the elbow and a blue lace spaghetti strap under it, tight skinny jeans and pink vans, her long straight hair in a high pony tail with several out of place strands of hair to make it look naturally messy.

Hotaru came out of her room followed by an unrecognizable Mikan. Hotaru wore smokey eye make up and a clear lip gloss. She wore a dark purple off shoulder top with a black tank top under, black skinnys and high cut purple converses, her hair straightened pin straight to make her hair look more sleek and long.

Mikan wore white glitter eyeshadow with bold red lipstick her hair in ringlets at the end of er her low side ponytail. Her shirt was white and hugged her curves it was a V neck and showed the top of her cleavage. It said: Drop Dead [Gorgeous] in red, then she wore dark denim skinny jeans with red vans.

"Whoa Mikan, babe, it's like seeing a whole new you!" Aoi laughed

"Well lets just have some fun now shall we? " Mikan smiled a sly smile at the girls. They all smiled back, with the exception of Hotaru, and left the dorm, heading down to the bus stop that would take them to central town.

When they got on the bus, they were talking to one another and didn't notice the hubba hubba looks from the other guys and the envious looks from the girls, or the shocked looks from the guys in the back.

"Oi Natsume ain't that 'ya little sister?!" Koko, the boy wit the silly grin said. Natsume looked and saw his sister and she was with Mikan again.

"Tch, yah. She's with her new friends." He just shrugged.

"Think she might introduce me to the gorgeous Brunette?" Koko wiggled his eyebrows.

Ruka, who was staring at Mikan, shot a glance at Koko.

"She's taken." Natsume said staring at Ruka who looked a little down.

"Aww, who's the lucky bastard?" Koko asked pouting. Natsume smirked and looked at Ruka.

"Ruka." Koko gasped and stared at Ruka the other boys all wolf whistled. But poor Ruka who was blushing tried to tell them it wasn't true. They all laughed.

The girls turned around to the laughter and saw it was them. Nonoko couldn't help but stare at the boy in green he was sorta cute. their eyes met and both of them turned away. Anna saw and looked back only to have her eyes meet with the boy in purple who winked. She blushed and smiled to herself as she turned around. Mikan and Aoi never stopped chatting while Hotaru was writing in her notebook. they stopped at the last stop before they left for Central Town.

"Oi Aoi and friends!" Koko yelled, the girls turned around to see him wave 'em over they looked amongst theirselves and shrugged. Why not? They got up and sat in the back with them. When passing two girls, Mikan recognized one as Sumire. She smiled only to get an evil glare from the girl next to Sumire. She had bright red hair and piercing blue eyes. Mikan looked away and sat by Aoi and Hotaru in front of Natsume and Ruka. Anna and Nonoko sat in front of the other boys.

"Konichiwa! Im Koko!" He smiled all big, making Mikan giggle and Aoi roll her eyes.

"Yah and he's a twit." Aoi mumbled making Mikan laugh out loud. Aoi laughed with her.

"The boy in purple is Mochu he's real laid back, the boy in orange is Kitsuneme, my right hand man and the boy in green is.."

"Yuu.!" Mikan exclaimed smiling and waving. He smiled and waved back.

" I'm assuming you know him?" Koko asked raising an eyebrow. Mikan nodded and returned to Yuu.

"You look different without your glasses, but you look good without 'em!" She smiled which made him blush and mutter a thank you. The others watched this exchange and laughed. They talked amongst theirselves. Then when it was time to get off Mikan was one of the first ones. she ended up right behind the red head with dirty looks. The red head turned around to give Mikan another dirty look and with a "Hmph!" She stepped on Mikan's foot.

"Ouch!" Mikan hollered. Hotaru, who was right behind her, looked at the red head with a glare that sent chills down her spine. Mikan muttered under her breath trying to keep herself in control. She looked at Hotaru and they gave each other a knowing look. Mikan smirked. Oh boy.

When the red head was going to step down Hotaru accidentally pushed Mikan into her sending the red head onto her face. Everyone laughed at her especially Koko.

"Hotaru! Hidoi!" Mikan turned and pouted, but laughter could be seen in her eyes.

"I thought trash deserved to be on the ground." Hotaru said while shrugging. Mikan laughed while the girl sat on the ground, fuming.

"Aoi-chan you better teach your little friends to respect their higher ups or bad stuff is going to happen." Aoi looked at her with a menacing glare and them smiled a scary sweet smile.

" Luna-chan, if I were you I'd take that manicured hand of yours and shove it in your mouth, before Hotaru beats your ass, not that I wouldn't mind seeing it." She smirked the famous Hyuuga smirk and linked arms with Hotaru and Mikan who smiled a sly smile at Luna and winked.

"Ta Ta, Trash!" Mikan exclaimed while linking arms with a laughing Anna and Nonoko. Luna fumed on the ground, Sumire stared at her embarrassing friend, and the guys stared at the girls in disbelief.

"hahaha that was hahaha PRICELESS!" Anna exclaimed as they plopped into the biggest booth in the back. Nonoko agreed and sat next to her.

"Who was that Aoi?" Mikan asked as she sat in between Hotaru and Anna.

"Oh just Luna Koizumi numero uno Natsume fan and best friend to Sumire Shouda remember her?" Mikan nodded.

" Well they're both obsessed with Onii-Chan and Ruka. They tried to befriend me to get them. That was until I told them to buzz off." She smiled, and Mikan laughed.

"Konichiwa Im Kokoro, and may i get you anything?" a girl with long blond hair and carnation pink eyes smiled.

"No thank you" Mikan said, Anna,Nonoko, and Aoi all shook they're heads and politely said no.

"Do you have crab roe?" Hotaru asked. Everyone stared and sweatdropped.

"Uhh.. actually we do.. no one ever orders it.. you're the first." Hotaru nodded.

"I'll take it to go." Then the waitress nodded and walked away.

They waited for Hotaru's crab roe.

"So where we goin' Aoi?" Anna asked.

"Club Alice duhh" Aoi replied like it was the most obvious thing.

"And that is..?" Nonoko asked staring at Aoi with a questioning look, Aoi shook her head and replied, "The hottest club in central town just for us Alice Academy students. During the night its like an average club but come after school or during the day on weekends and its a cool hang out spot also a place to perform." Aoi explained. The others were amazed that such a place existed and they didn't know. When Hotaru's Crab roe arrived they got up and headed to Club Alice.

The girls strolled inside and spotted a table that was closest to the dance floor. the girls sat around and ordered drinks when a nearby waiter asked them if they wanted some. Hotaru took out her camera to get any embarrassing pictures for blackmailing.

**Mikan's POV**

I was happily drinking my Coke when Paper Gangster by Lady Gaga came on, Aoi gasped.

"Mikan! We gotta dance to this song its sooo good!" Aoi exclaimed dragging me. I grabbed Anna's hand who grabbed Nonoko's. When we made it onto the dance floor Aoi was dancing perfectly with the beat. She could dance! I was bringing a bit of hip hop into it using feet work of course. Aoi smiled at me and we were enjoying ourselves. Anna and Nonoko were, of course, doing perfect sync dancing.

**Normal POV**

Hotaru watched, snapping away with her camera. She looked at the door and saw the boys walk in.

'Hn.. this is going to get interesting..' she thought to herself smirking.

6 handsome boys walked in, two at the front, Natsume wore a red shirt with baggy jeans and airforces. Ruka wore a blue shirt and fitted jeans with blue vans. there were three boys walking behind them. Koko wore a yellow shirt with baggy pants and jordans. Mochu wore a purple shirt with fitted jeans and purple vans. Yuu, his sandy blond hair was rough and he wore contacts instead of his usual glasses, he wore a green shirt and fitted jeans with green converse. Then Kitsuneme wore an orange shirt with baggy pants and some FILAS.

They walked to their usual spot only to see it occupied.. by the amethyst eyed stoic expression girl.

"Oi what are you doing here." Natsume asked, She just continued to stare at the dance floor and take pictures. Natsume hated it to be ignored.

"I believe Natsume was talking to you, bitch." Luna said as she stepped into view. Hotaru raised an eyebrow, who the hell does this girl think she is? Does she have an early death wish? Hotaru eyed her. The girl wore a tight revealing black halter with too short shorts and black calf length boots. Oh yah.. this is the skank that and Mikan and I pushed..

"Apparently you can't clean up well, you still got somethin' on your face.. oh wait it's just your ugliness. Hyuuga you need to put your pets on a leash. I don't want any diseases it has." Hotaru turned back to watch Mikan and the girls.

"Whooaa! Ladies and Gents we got some new girls tearing up the dance floor looks like they want the dancing queen title.. You know what this means?? DAAANNCEE OOOFFF!" he DJ hollered.

"Su-Chan this is our title! We gotta defend it!" Luna grabbed Sumire's arm.

Sumire wore a black tank top over a emerald green spaghetti strap and shorts with black and black low cut converses.

"Ahh Luna!" Sumire gasped.

On the dance floor Aoi and Mikan were just having fun dancing when people began to make a circle around two girls. The song " I'm a slave 4 u" by Britney Spears came on. Mikan was staring at Luna and Sumire dancing. They were dirty dancing, not seductive dirty dancing but Kinky desperate to look good dirty dancing. In other words, pointless.

"Oh no.." Aoi groaned putting a hand to her head.

" I swear these girls follow Natsume like Flies on sh-" Aoi was cut off by all the whooping boys. Apparently Luna was working Sumire like a pole. Mikan had to hold in the vomit. Mikan rolled her eyes and saw Hotaru whisper to the DJ and then hand him a CD. The DJ smirked and put on the CD. I heard it and groaned.

"Showtime, Aoi." I winked at her. We stepped into the middle and let loose. We were all over, mocking them making them look at how different it was between actually dancing and just booty work. Aoi was popping and pretended to break her back falling to the ground she then did the cry baby but she popped back up and started to glide and tut her way over to Luna. She stopped right in front of her, brushed her knees and grabbed powder from her pocket blowing it into Luna's face then moonwalking back. Mikan popped her chest to look like Sumire and flipped her head over shoulder. The rubber band broke making her long brunette hair fly everywhere.

"Oi Natsume ain't that Aoi?" Ruka asked pointing his hand to the middle, he saw her and Mikan dancing. They were in sync with everything they did, like they planned the dance step for step. Mikan went down in the splits with Aoi above her acting like she was controlling Mikan. Everyone went wild. They were both smiling too, seductively and winking. They looked like they were having fun. Natsume couldn't tear his eyes off the brunette. Mikan started to rock her hips back and forth, side to side real fast.

"Whoa.! Look at Mikan go. She's just moving her hips like one of those hula dancers." Anna exclaimed. Aoi was bouncing on her feet causing her butt to pop. Then the song ended both girls breathing hard yet smiling.

"Uh-oh former dancing queens Koizumi and Shouda have been replaced by Hyuuga Aoi and Sakura Mikan!" They smiled and waved, then went back to the table while everyone else went back to dancing.

Mikan and Aoi made their way over to the table, Aoi in front of Mikan, Mikan suddenly ran into her back when Aoi suddenly stopped.

"Should have known you were here." She said in an irritated voice. Mikan moved to see Natsume and Ruka with everyone else.

"Since when do you dance like that?" He asked casually. Aoi smirked.

"Since i grew tits and knew how to shake my ass, why Onii-chan does it _bother_ you?" She asked sweetly. He looked away with a "Hn" Mikan couldn't help but smiled to herself, yah he didn't like the way she danced so much.

"Come on everyone, lets go dance!" Anna exclaimed trying to ease the tension that took place. Everyone nodded and left.

"Are you going Aoi?" Mikan asked while leaning against the table looking at Anna and Nonoko. Aoi plopped down on a chair and huffed.

"I'm all danced out Mi-Chi!" She exclaimed dramatically. Mikan froze, a pained expression on her face. Hotaru raised an eyebrow in concern.

"What did you call me?" Mikan whispered. Aoi and Natsume looked up, they heard the pain in her voice.

"Uhh...Mi...chi.?" Aoi said uncertainly, Mikan breathed in and turned around smiling.

"Haha.. nice nickname! Excuse me I have to go to the restroom." She took off and searched for a restroom

.

**Mikan's POV**

Whats my problem?Why did I react like that!? I felt the tears well up in my eyes. I turned into a dark room and shut the door. Letting the tears fall. I held myself together. Why did I think one night can change who I am? Why did I think leaving would leave it all behind? I was sobbing now and gasping for air. I had to calm down, just calm down Mikan.. I heard a knock on the door, I looked up and then realized i was in some sort of storage room.

"Mikan." Was the only thing I heard, I opened up the door to see a worried Hotaru I fell into her embrace. and she shut the door. I cried tears that I didn't know were still in me.

"Shh..Mikan I told them to never call you that name." Hotaru said smoothing the back of my hair.

"Wh-what di-did th-they (hic) say?" I asked in between sobs.

"They typically asked why and I told them,you would tell them when you wanted them to know." Hotaru replied. Pulling me up so we were at an eye to eye level.

"Mikan listen to me, and listen to me good, you _need_ to take control before **it** happens again." Hotaru said, worry evident in her amethyst orbs. I shuddered, remembering what she was referring to, I didn't want **it** to happen again. Ever. I gave my best friend a reassuring smile.

"It won't happen, I promise." I held up my pinky. Hotaru smiled a small smile and laced her pinky with mine.

"Let's go back before the others worry, ne?" Mikan said pulling herself together and fixing her clothes. Hotaru nodded putting her "I-don't-give-a-rats-ass" facade back on.

**Normal POV**

When they returned to the table everyone was calm. Apparently they spread the word, the only ones talking were Luna and Sumire.

"Nattssuuu-Kuuuun~ dance with me, ne?" Luna asked sitting on his lap batting her long (cough)fake(cough) eyelashes. Natsume got up, and Luna followed him. Mikan sat next to Ruka and Aoi. Whom both looked at her with concern.

"Mikan gomen ne." Aoi put her head down. Mikan looked at her with a bright smile.

"Awww... Aoi! No need to be gloomy" Mikan pouted cutely, looking at Aoi who laughed and hugged Mikan. Mikan who was surprised by the sudden gesture, smiled and hugged her back tightly. Everyone relaxed after that and began conversing.

"Ne Minna, I'm going to head back." Mikan said as stood up to leave.

"Well, we'll go too." Anna said standing. Mikan shook her head.

"No you guys stay, I'm tired. I don't want to ruin your night. Onegai, stay and have fun." She gently pushed Anna's shoulders down. She smiled and bid everyone good night. She walked out of Club Alice and into the deserted streets.

**Mikan's POV**I wonder what time it is? I unconsciously wrapped my arms around my shoulders, the breeze had picked up and made the air chilly. I found a park on the way to the bus stop and decided to take a walk. I hummed, to myself, a song from long ago that brought back bitter memories I smiled a sad smile continued to hum. Not noticing an approaching shadow.

**Natsume's POV**

I finally escaped that crazed bitch, I sat underneath a tree in central park. I heard humming, so I stood up to see who it was. I saw Polka walking, wrapping her arms around herself, humming a song. She had a sad smile displayed across her lips. Her hazel eyes showed a faraway, pained look like earlier. I was going to say something when I saw someone approach her, I hid back in the bushes and watched to see who it was.

**Mikan's POV**

I heard footsteps behind me, I stopped humming and turned around to see..

"Shiki!" I gasped.

"Nice of you to remember Mikan." He stood tall, his silver hair gleaming in the moonlight, his cold grey eyes filled with an emotion that I can't name. His unbuttoned white shirt wrinkled and black slacks a little rough.

"What do you want?" I asked in an irritated tone, he chuckled.

"Just want to spend time with my _possible_ daughter, that's all." He replied. I cringed and felt my held in anger and hurt flame up inside.

"YOU ARE **NOT **MY FATHER!!" I screamed. He smirked taking a couple steps towards me, I refused to run away like last time, I will be strong and stand on my ground.

"Mikan, It's true I might be your father. I will tell you that story when you agree to accept that fact." He said looking me straight in the eyes. He put his face closer to mine and looked at me menacingly.

"And if you really are my daughter..boy do I have plans for you." He placed his hand under my chin gently, but I shook it off glaring at him, who does he think he is touching me!? He cupped my face hard, bringing tears to my eyes. I heard rustling in the bushes, but I was too pained to look.

"'till next time Mikan-Chan." Shiki said, apparently hearing the noise as well. He leaned in a kissed my head. I was repulsed. He chuckled and walked back leaving me falling to the ground. I couldn't stop breathing fast, I held my chest. Calm it Mikan! Just get up and go to the dorm, take a nice bubble bath then go to bed! I tried to stand but I fell onto my butt, damn converse. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and raise me up onto my feet. I gasped and turned around. I came face to face with Hyuuga.

**Normal POV**

"Who was that guy? And don't just day some creep, I saw what happened." Natsume searched for answers in her eyes, only to see so many emotions. Hurt, pain, anger, frustration, confusion, so many emotions.

"Forget what you seen and heard Hyuuga..please." Mikan asked pleading evident in voice. Natsume didn't know how to react, he wanted to know more, but he didn't want Imai on him either. He didn't know how to react. There stood a girl, a pretty one at that, tch he wasn't blind, he could see that Mikan was pretty. But she was off limits. His best friend was interested. She was slumping down, her hair hanging down around her. The breeze teased it slightly. He followed his manly instincts and put his arm around her shoulder walking her towards the bus stop. Mikan was surprised by the sudden kindness from Natsume.

"H-Hyuuga?! What're you doing?" Natsume just shrugged one shoulder and continued to walk. She fought back a blush bit a tinge of pink fell upon her cheeks.

"Hyuuga."

Mikan looked up at Natsume with a questioning look, he kept looking forward but he could feel her gaze.

"Call me Natsume." He said nonchalantly, like it was nothing. Mikan's eyes widened and then she smiled.

"Call me Mikan, if you want." She said smiling, he stared back at her, then suddenly stopped.

"Here is the bus stop." Natsume didn't want to let go, but he let go of her shoulder. They both waited for a bus to come. It came before the other people arrived, they were the only two on the bus. When they arrived at the academy, Mikan turned to her her dorm direction but then turned back to bid Natsume goodnight. He was right behind her causing her to jump wit an "Eep!" she fell backwards into a strong set of arms. Natsume looked behind her with a smirk. She looked up to see Ruka,

"Ruka-pyon! Arigotou." Mikan blushed a little. Ruka helped her back to her feet.

"Everyone was worried about you, so we left and when we made it back before you did. It just made Imai-San more worried. Where did you go Mikan-Chan?" Mikan looked at Ruka with an apologetic smile.

"Ah, Gomen I ran into Natsume-kun and he walked with me around the park before we went to the bus stop. Gomen ne Ruka-pyon." Ruka smiled a small smile. He shook head as if to say "Don't worry about it" and Mikan smiled a big smile.

"Well Good night Ruka-pyon Natsume-kun." She turned around to leave but was suddenly grabbed by the wrist, she turned and saw Natsume.

"Let Ruka walk you back." He said, pushing Ruka to her side. Mikan, who was speechless, just nodded, He let go and put his hands in his pockets and walked away.

"W-Well shall we go?" Ruka asked Mikan, who nodded and walked beside him. The coldness was gone. Mikan felt fuzzy inside. She was so close to Ruka she felt her heart pound. She smiled to herself and she remembered that she had fun tonight with the girls, she met new people, she saw a kind side from Natsume, and even got to walk with Ruka. They enjoyed the moment of silence and gazed up at the stars. Wishing on the brightest one;

_"May we work hard & accomplish our dreams"_

* * *

**Well there you have it.!**

**Please R&R**

**XOXO**

**Kimi-Chi**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hotoni Gomen Ne.!!! Im sooo soorry that I havent updated in forever but look at how many words.!!**

**6,894.!! and whooo thanks sooo muchh to my awsome beta reader Hitomi-chan.!**

**Big Kiss and Hugs to all my readers.!**

* * *

Mikan woke up with a frown, her pretty brunette hair was a mess. 'I shouldn't have gone to bed with wet hair.' she thought to herself. She opened her bedroom door and saw Anna in her white cotton nightgown running around in the kitchen.

"Anna-chan? Do you need some help?" Mikan asked walking to the kitchen.

"Ahh, no thanks Mikan-chan you probably have things to do too." She said. Mikan stared at her with a confused look.

"What do you mean Anna-Chan? I'm not doing anything today. It's Sunday." Mikan sat down at the unoccupied table, wondering where Hotaru and Nonoko were.

"Eto, that's right Mikan it's Sunday, visitors day." Anna replied. Mikan looked away and sighed. How could she forget? Nonoko was most likely making some sort of chemical thingy and Hotaru on was probably inventing something to impress Imai-Nii-San. I was the only one not doing anything.

"Mikan-chan are you okay?" Anna asked looking at Mikan with concern evident in her blue eyes, as she stirred the fluff cake mix in an overly large bowl.

" Hai hai, I'm fine." Mikan said smiling. Anna returned a smile and turned back to her kitchen.

"Oh and Mikan we all have to perform at the welcoming ceremony, so be ready with a new song." Anna smiled. Mikan nodded and returned to her room to get dressed.

She put on a simple pink tank top and a white flowing skirt with pink flats. She put her hair in low pigtails and put simple light make up. She grabbed her guitar and journal then headed outside.

Mikan walked into the Alice Gardens looking for a place to relax and think of a song. She saw an excluded gazebo on top of a little hill and decided to go there. She noticed no one was outside. It seemed eerily empty. But she sat down and strummed her guitar. What kind of song should she perform? she began to to humm and remembered the time she met Aoi.

'That's it' she smiled and began to write down yet another song.

When she was done she sat back and admired the scenery. The bells chimed ten. Ugh, ten AM already!? 'I better get going' Mikan made her way back to the dorm. When she walked in she saw Hotaru, Anna, and Nonoko waiting in the living room. Hotaru wore a simple yet elegant black V neck dress which was slit up the left side. Her hair straight and light make up on her face. Anna wore a pretty light blue baby doll dress and silver flats. Nonoko wore a pink baby doll dress with black leggings and black flats.

"Oh Mikan are you ready?" Anna asked. Mikan looked down at her simple outfit. She smiled.

"Yup!" She said.

"Okay then. This is only a meeting, the actual ceremony doesn't start till 11:30." Anna said as she linked her arm with Nonoko's and walked out. Hotaru looked at Mikan.

"Baka.. you okay?" Hotaru asked. Mikan looked at Hotaru and smiled.

"Hai, of course Aru-Chi!" Mikan grabbed Hotaru and walked out of the dorm.

When they arrived backstage everyone was talking amongst theirselves.

"Mikan!" Aoi came running up and hugged Mikan. She was decked out in a black tank top, some red skinnies and black Reebok's.

"Hey Aoi." Mikan hugged her back. Then she saw Ruka and Natsume coming. She waved, Ruka waved back with a smile while Natsume just "hmphed" and looked away.

"Okay students, your performances are in a random order, Please come and get your numbers." Principal Hashi said.

Everyone grabbed a number and returned to their friends. Mikan flipped her card over to see a single digit:1. Her jaw dropped.

"What number did you pick, Mikan? I'm number five!" Aoi exclaimed but then she looked at Mikan and saw that the Brunette's mouth was wide open and her eyes had a 'freakin' no way!' look in them. Aoi took the paper out of Mikan's hand and screamed when she read it.

"Ahhh Mikan!!!!" Aoi looked up and smiled. Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru had rushed over when they heard Aoi scream.

"What was that about!?" Anna exclaimed. Hotaru was too busy trying to get Mikan out of her daze. She took out her baka gun and shot her a couple of times, that knocked Mikan out cold.

Aoi shoved the paper in Anna's hands. Anna and Nonoko squealed.

"Mikan, you baka." Hotaru said as she put her baka gun away, shaking her head disapprovingly.

"Your up first Mikan! That is so cool!" Anna and Nonoko squealed again. Mikan got up with a groan and shook her head.

"Hotaru, I can't." Mikan whispered.

"I tend to believe otherwise, Sakura Mikan." Reo took a step in front of Mikan and offered her his hand.

"Why do you say that?" She asked as she took his hand and he helped her up to her feet. He smiled.

"Cause you have a a lot of potential Miss Sakura and I believe you are more capable of doing things than you think." He winked and left a confused and slightly blushing Mikan behind.

"Mikan you'll do fine." Aoi said reassuringly. Mikan nodded her head and smiled. The others talked about what they were performing. Mikan, who was dazing off, said,

" I'm going to go and take a walk to clear my mind."

"Do you want us to come?" Anna asked. Mikan shook her head.

"I'd rather be alone."

**Hotaru POV**

What's going on with that baka? She's been acting weird today... more distant and lonesome. Is it because...? Oh shit. It's visitor's day. The day where family comes to visit. I looked at Mikan's retreating back. I wish there was a away to ease her pain.

"la da da fa da da." my phone began to chime.

"Hello.?" I asked,

"**Yo! Hotaru."** a voice said in English. I stared into my phone in confusion.

"Eto...**Hello?**"

"haha Aru-Chi is so kawaii"

"-_whatack- Tsubasa! Quit playing around!"_

_  
_"Ouch! Misaki!"

Hotaru felt her mouth drop open a bit. Tsubasa and Misaki?

"Hotaru?"

"Hai?"

"We're back in Japan! We heard that you and kohai went to Alice Academy so don't tell Kohai we're here. I want it to be a surprise!"

Hotaru smiled to herself.

"Hai Sempai."

**Mikan POV**

I found myself wondering the halls of the main building. I can't believe the things that have been happening since I came here to Alice Academy. The meeting with Shiki, Natsume and Ruka. Ugh. I finally looked up at my surroundings to see myself in a hallway filled with cases of trophy's, plaques, and pictures. I gazed at them. The classics mostly had names on them. I recognized the Imai relatives. I made my way down the hall and read a trophy for top female vocalist in Japan in the 11-14 year old region. It read Yuka Azumi. I gasped in disbelief.

"Mama?" I whispered out loud. I found pictures of mama singing and a newspaper article that read:

**A Beautiful Duet!**

_Azumi Yuka and Menembu Shiki are the best duo in Japan in their age group They came from the famous Alice academy and are only thirteen years old. Their sensei and Manager Yukihara Izumi, found the two at seven years old on the streets. He housed them and when he discovered their amazing talent he brought them to Alice Academy where they grew up and became famous. Such a tragic childhood for these two gifted children but they have bright futures ahead._

I stared at the article and reread it several times. There was mama with long hair and an Alice Academy uniform smiling at the camera. Next to her was a little boy who stared stoically at the camera. Then there was papa who was smiling the grin that made me smile, the one that reached his eyes. I sat on the ground and put my head between my legs. I was blank and confused. Mama knew Shiki? Does that mean Shiki could be telling the truth? Mama and papa met here? She used to be a singer? So many questions and no answers. I heard the giant clock chime eleven and rose up with a smiling facade as if everything was okay, but underneath there was a hurricane brewing.

I walked in and smiled at everyone, I grabbed my guitar and began to strum and rereading the lyrics.. hmm.. a boys voice would be a good plus right about here... hmm.. I was thinking to myself when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see Yuu.

"Hey Inchou what's up.?" I asked smiling.

"Eto just wanted to wish you good luck Mikan-chan." He smiled a shy smile. Then an idea hit me.

"Hey Inchou can you sing this for me real quick?" I handed him the lyrics and he began to sing:

_I'm alone, On my own, and thats all i know  
Oh I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on  
OH I'm alone, On my own, and thats all i know  
Oh I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world_

I joined in on the second line and, my god, did our voices sync right! I smiled at him when we stopped.

"Would you be interested in singing with me during my performance?" I asked. He stared at me in surprise. Then a faint blush appeared on his cheeks, I stood up abruptly.

"you don't have to if you don't want to I was just asking.. I need to change. But if you do want to, try to memorize these highlighted lines." I said as I underlined the lines. I wanted him to sing with me. He nodded and I went to the changing room. I changed into a tight hip hugger jeans and a plaid pink and orange shirt which folded at the elbows. I put it over my pink tank top and tied it into a knot above my belly button. I put my pigtails into braids and I smiled at myself. My make up from earlier still looked good. All I needed was a touch of light peach lip gloss and I was good. I stepped out of the changing room and right in front of Aoi talking with Natsume.

"You know no one is goin' to be here so why even perform?" Natsume asked. Aoi huffed and put her hands on her hips.

"Maybe they will come this time! I got better and so have you guys! I'm sure father and mother will approve. Just go out there and put on a good show!" Aoi said optimistically. I opened and shut the door louder this time. They both turned around and looked up. I smiled,

"Hey Aoi, Natsume! Are you ready?" I asked acting oblivious to the conversation I heard. Aoi smiled and nodded, Natsume Hmphed and shrugged his shoulders.

"What are you going to perform, Aoi?" I asked. Usually she dances, but the style was always different.

"Hmmm.. I decided to do a hip hop routine to a mega mix of move shake drop." She replied.

"Cool! I look forward to seeing it. What about you Natsume?" I asked staring at the boy.

"Why don't you wait and see Polka." He replied and walked away. I shook my head and sighed. What a confusing boy.

"Eto.. Mikan-Chan?" I looked up and saw Yuu standing by the wall near the stage.

"Hai Inchou?" I asked,

"I memorized it, and I would be honored to sing with you. But only if your singing accompanies my trumpet during my performance." He said. I smiled and nodded.

"All right everybody, the ceremony is about to begin!" Narumi-sensei said. Aoi, Yuu, and I rushed to side wing where we were supposed to enter.

"Welcome to Alice Academy, friends and family alike! You have all come here to see a special someone perform. Well here is our very first performer, miss Sakura Mikan." Everyone politely applauded as Mikan walked onto stage followed by a blushing Yuu. She grabbed the Mic,

"Hello Minna-san, I'm Sakura Mikan and the one who is accompanying me is Tobita Yuu. Thank you." I pulled the strap of my guitar over my head and began to strum the chords.

**Mikan:**  
I_ don't know what I want, so don't ask me  
cause I'm still trying to figure it out  
don't know what's down this road, I'm just walking  
trying to see through the rain coming down  
even though I'm not the only one  
who feels the way I do.  
_

**Mikan and Yuu**

_I'm alone, On my own, and thats all i know  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on  
Oh I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world_

**_Mikan_**

_Got the radio on, my old blue jeans  
and I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve  
feeling lucky today, got the sunshine.  
could you tell me what more do I need  
and tomorrow's just a mystery, oh yeah  
but that's ok_

**_Mikan and Yuu_**

_I'm alone, On my own, and I'm starting off  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on  
Oh I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world_

**_Mikan_**

_maybe I'm just a girl on a mission  
but I'm ready to fly.._

**_Mikan and Yuu_**

_I'm alone, On my own, and thats all i know  
Oh I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on  
OH I'm alone, On my own, and thats all i know  
Oh I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world_

_Oh I'm just a girl,  
Oh I'm just a girl,  
Oh I'm just a girl_

_I finished the last note and smiled, people were clapping loud, and some whistling. Yuu and I made our bows and left the stage._

_"Mikan! You were amazing, the lyrics were great!" Aoi gushed. Her nerves for being next after 4 people were getting to her_

_"Thanks Aoi! I can't wait to see you perform!" Mikan winked and hugged her. Aoi giggled nervously._

_"Well it's almost my turn I might as well practice." Aoi left to go practice with herself and I went to the water machine by the bathrooms. As I lowered my hand to get the cup and fill it up with water, a voice startled me,_

_"Hey Polka." I turned around and drenched the poor guy with water._

_"Oh Natsume! You scared me!" I stared at the now wet Natsume. He glared at me through soaked bangs. I couldn't hold in the laughter, I honestly tried to help by getting a nearby towel and drying his hair._

_"I'm sorry Natsume.. honestly, I am." I said as I rubbed his hair in between the towel. He just stood there staring at me, it was kind of awkward and uncomfortable. But I owed him._

_"Your song.. it had a meaning." He said, I gawked and cleared my throat._

_"Aren't all songs suppose too? They're supposed to let your true feelings come out in a way you can't say it... don't you agree?" I replied, and I put the towel down and put it around his broad shoulders. He stared at me._

_"What's your secret..." He mumbled. I was startled by the sudden question._

_"..Excuse me?" I asked, he shook his head, took the towel and wrapped it around my shoulders._

_"Nothing.. later Polka." Then he left, just like that. How weird..._

_"Mikan! Aoi is next on stage!" Anna hollered. I ran to the side wing and caught her eye, giving her a thumbs up. She smiled nervously and I winked at her, she giggled silently then a mega remix of Fire burning and Calle ocho began._

_When Aoi was done. She was sweating and everyone was on their feet, she had us all dancing in the back. It was outstanding. She came back sweating and panting into my arms._

_"Oh Aoi, you were great!" I exclaimed, she smiled and ran to get water._

_We watched and listened to the people who went up, and then it was Anna's turn, she looked stunning but I could see the nervous glint in her eyes. But the music began,_

_Sunshine, Sunshine, Raining, Sunshine  
When you think all hope is gone  
There's a place somewhere beyond  
Take a chance and realize  
It's right before your very eyes_

_Leave the Dark clouds far behind  
And step outside, the weather's fine_

_It's raining sunshine,  
It's raining sunshine  
All over mankind  
It's raining sunshine_

_As real as it can be,  
Believe in what you see  
Not just in your mind  
It's raining sunshine_

_Sunshine, Sunshine, Raining, Sunshine  
Sunshine, Sunshine, Raining, Sunshine_

_Somethin's in the atmosphere,  
Don't be scared of what you fear.  
Look around, the storm has passed,  
Just hurricanes of happiness._

_Raise up your umbrellas high,  
And stand beneath, the clear blue sky_

_It's raining sunshine  
It's raining sunshine  
All over mankind  
It's raining sunshine_

_As real as it can be  
Believe in what you see  
Not just in your mind  
It's raining sunshine_

_Too many wonders to explain  
Rays of sunlight, drops of rain  
Coming down from up above  
Cloudy with a chance of love_

_Can't you feel it in the air?  
Sweet sensations everywhere  
Whatever weather is in store,  
Bring it on, because I want more_

_Sunshine, Sunshine, Raining, Sunshine  
Sunshine, Sunshine, Raining, Sunshine_

_It's raining sunshine  
It's raining sunshine  
All over mankind  
It's raining sunshine_

_As real as it can be  
Believe in what you see...  
It's not just in your mind,  
It's raining sunshine_

_I listened.. it's such an Anna song. You can tell it was her who wrote the lyrics. Not only was it happy and upbeat but totally earthy. That's our little tree hugger. When she finished we hollered, whooped and applauded. She came back nervous, but not nearly as nervous as Nonoko. She walked by us and gulped, we all whispered words of encouragement, then she walked on. She waited for the music to begin and began singing..._

_Some girls play the game  
They all walk and talk  
And they dress the same  
Nothin' New To Say  
Don't they realize  
That it's so easy to see  
Right though their disguise  
Makes me wonder why  
When the whole worlds turnin' left  
It's when I'm goin' right  
I need someone to let me be  
Just who I am inside_

_'Cause a girl like me  
Is just a lil' different from all the rest  
And a girl likes me  
Never Settles for Second Best  
Could it be a boy like you  
That would give me anything  
If I asked him to  
To take all my dreams  
And Make them true  
Show me all the reasons that you  
Ought to be with a girl like me  
Just like me_

_Possibility  
Got me trippin'  
Thinkin' of what could be  
Between you and me  
Still I need to know  
Should I keep this feelin'  
Or let it go  
I can't wait no more  
So now's the time  
To speak your mind  
And Show me what you feel  
So tell me if you  
Want to take a chance  
On something real_

_'Cause a girl like me  
Is just a lil' different from all the rest  
And a girl likes me  
Never Settles for Second Best  
Could it be a boy like you  
That would give me anything  
If I asked him to  
To take all my dreams  
And Make them true  
Show me all the reasons that you  
Ought to be with a girl like me  
Just like me_

_Mirror Mirror on the wall  
Catch me now before I fall  
I wish I may, I wish I might  
Find the Answer here tonight  
Mirror Mirror on the wall  
Catch me now before I fall  
I wish I may, I wish I might  
Find the Answer here tonight_

_When the whole world's turnin' left  
It's when I'm going right  
I need someone to let me be  
Just who I am inside_

_'Cause a girl like me  
Is just a lil' different from all the rest  
And a girl likes me  
Never Settles for Second Best  
Could it be a boy like you  
That would give me anything  
If I asked him to  
To take all my dreams  
And Make them true  
Show me all the reasons that you  
Ought to be with a girl like me  
Just like me_

_Wow! Nonoko's lyrics were so pretty! We all smiled and applauded, she came back smiling._

_"That was so easy! I was nervous at first but then it just felt right!" She exclaimed and we sat around and talked._

_"Good job girls but let us show how it's really done." Koko said with a wink. I rolled my eyes._

_"We'll pay close attention on what not to do." Nonoko said with a smile so sweet it hurt. Anna started laughing and the rest of us giggled behind our hands. Outbursts like that were not things we expected from Nonoko so it was weird. Natsume rolled his eyes and stared at me._

_"What?" I asked tilting my head to the side. He shook his head and walked onto the stage, his band mates following him. When they stepped out, everyone whooped, hollered, screamed and everything else you can imagine. It was crazy. I saw Hotaru's eyebrow start to twitch and, boy, does Hotaru hate noise. Unless they all wanted to feel the fury of the baka cannon they should shut up. Then they did, only because they started to play.._

_Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say.  
I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way.  
For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took,  
Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?_

_[Chorus]_

_I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
You wear me out_

What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?  
(I'm not okay)  
I told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what it means  
(I'm not okay)  


_To be a joking look, another line without a hook  
I held you close as we both shook for the last time take a good hard look!_

_[Chorus]_

_I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
You wear me out_

_Forget about the dirty looks  
The photographs your boyfriend took  
You said you read me like a book, but the pages are all torn and frayed_

_I'm okay  
I'm okay!  
I'm okay, now  
(I'm okay, now)_

_But you really need to listen to me  
Because I'm telling you the truth  
I mean this, I'm okay!  
_

_(Trust Me)_

_I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
Well, I'm not okay  
I'm not o-fucking-kay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
(Okay)_

_My mouth dropped, the lyrics were so good.. in a rocker kind of way. They all smiled, and when they came backstage they went crazy jumping all on each other._

_"Dude, that was Fucking awesome!!" Koko exclaimed jumping on Kitsuneme._

_"Get off ya damn cow!" Kitsuneme said as he tried to fling the guy off his back. Everyone just watched and laughed. Hotaru looked calm and collected as always but she was up after this girl. I heard the girl sing and i ran to see who it was..._

_I know you like me (I know you like me)  
I know you do (I know you do)  
That's why whenever I come around  
She's all over you (she's all over you)  
I know you want it (I know you want it)  
It's easy to see (it's easy to see)  
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be on with me (babe)_

_[Chorus:]  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was wrong like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha?_

_Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)  
Leave it alone (leave it alone)  
'Cause if it ain't love  
It just ain't enough to leave my happy home (my happy home)  
Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly)  
You have to play fair (you have to play fair)  
See I don't care  
But I know she ain't gonna wanna share_

_[Chorus:]  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was wrong like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha?_

_OK, I see how it's goin' down (ahh, don't cha)  
Seems like shorty wanna little menage pop off or something (let's go)  
Well let me get straight to it  
Every broad wan watch a nigga when I come through it  
It's the god almighty, looking all brand new  
If shorty wanna jump in my ass then vanquish  
Looking at me all like she really wanna do it  
Try put it on me till my balls are black and blueish  
_

_Ya wanna play wit ah playa girl then play on  
Strip out the Chanel  
And leave the lingerie on  
Watch me and I'mma watch you at the same time  
Looking at ya wan break my back  
You're the very reason why I keep a pack ah the Magnum  
An wit the wagon hit cha in the back of tha magnum  
For the record, don't think it was something you did  
Shorty all on me cause it's hard to resist the kid  
I got a idea that's dope for y'all  
As y'all could get so I could hit the both of y'all_

_I know she loves you (I know she loves you)  
I understand (I understand)  
I'd probably be just as crazy about you  
If you were my own man  
Maybe next lifetime (maybe next lifetime)  
Possibly (possibly)  
Until then old friend  
Your secret is safe with me_

_[Chorus:]  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was wrong like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha?_

_My mouth dropped. It was Luna and Sumire, I can't believe that they can actually sing. The lyrics were trashy, they were just plain hoe-ish. When they came backstage Luna smirked. She threw herself at Natsume while Sumire batted her long fake eyelashes at Ruka._

_"Weren't we just sooo sexy out there Natsu-kun~?" She said, obviously flirting while he was obviously trying to get away. I rolled my eyes at their weak attempts to get with the guys. Hotaru walked past Luna and murmured skank under her breath. I smirked as she passed by. The piano was set and everyone applauded for Hotaru. I held my breath as she began. It was beautiful, the feeling was cold and far away like Hotaru. Every note was precise and punctuate. I smiled and closed my eyes. Memories of the summers we had growing up flitted through my mind. When she finished I opened my eyes and found a single tear rolling down my cheek. She looked at me and I saw the trail of a tear, too. We embraced each other and laughed. Everyone stared at this weird exchange but we smiled to ourselves._

_"Ruka cher!" A stunning gorgeous blond came to us and embraced Ruka, pecking both cheeks. Sumire and Luna glared daggers at her. I raised an eyebrow as she made her way over to me._

_"You are Mikan Sakura, correct?" She asked, a French accent noticeable in her voice. I nodded while bowing at the same time._

_"What a beautiful song you composed and a great voice you have. I give my greatest regards to your parents, they raised their daughter well. Where are they, cher?" she asked. But I was caught up on her last statement. I had to suck it up. Hotaru glanced at me, I smiled._

_"Thank you very much. But you see, my parents are unable to make it. But I'm sure they are very thankful." I replied, she smiled at me and nodded._

_"Maman, didn't you want me to show you around?" Ruka asked offering his mother his arm. She giggled like a young girl and took it, waving goodbye to everyone._

_"What a gorgeous woman." Koko said as she left._

_"Kooookkoooooroooo Yoooomeee!" We all turned around to see a tall guy with orange hair clobber Koko to the ground._

_"What the heck! Nii get off!" Koko started to punch him, but he was just wrestled to the ground._

_"Tap out! TAP OUT!" Koko hit the ground a number of times. The older boy laughed and pulled Koko up, who punched the guy in the shoulder._

_"Freakin' Nii-San!" Koko exclaimed. We all stared at the pair, they looked exactly alike._

_"Yo, don't be rude Koko. Introduce me." The boy said slapping Koko on his skull, who muttered underneath his breath as he rubbed his head._

_"Minna-san this is my Onii-San Oru." He said. Oru bowed._

_"Hyuuga Aoi."_

_"Hyuuga Natsume."_

_"Imai Hotaru."_

_"Ogasawara Nonoko."_

_"Umenomiya Anna."_

_"Sakura Mikan."_

_He nodded and smiled as we all introduced ourselves. When I smiled back, he gasped._

_"Koko! She is so kawaii!" He gushed and I laughed uncomfortably._

_"Come on Nii-San, she's taken.." Koko said dragging Oru away... wait, taken? I'm not taken..._

_We all started talking 'till we heard screaming. Then two ladies, one with light pink hair and the other with black colored hair, came rushing towards us._

_"Anna, baby!"_

_"Nonoko, sweetie!" the girls were rushed into whom I believed to be their mothers arms.  
They clutched their mothers closed._

_"I've missed you so much, mama!" They both exclaimed. The two introduced us to their mothers and then walked away to go out to eat. Just me, Hotaru and the Hyuuga's were left. Yuu, Kitsuneme and Mochu left a while ago after the introductions._

_"Hotaru." A soft voice said. Then we saw Imai-san clad in a white, soft cashmere sweater and white slacks, her long dark black hair flowing down and her violet eyes stared at Hotaru._

_"Okaa-san." Hotaru said as she stared back at her mother. Then a tall figure with glasses stepped around Imai-san,_

_"Onii-San." Hotaru said, a bit of emotion in her voice. I watched the exchange of a child and her family from afar, yearning for my own._

_"Mikan, darling, come here. We came to see you too." Imai-san smiled a rare smile at me. I bashfully stepped forward and bowed as low as possible._

_"Mikan your performance was amazing, you have a gift. Your parents would be so proud of you." She beamed as I smiled back._

_"Hotaru don't be rude, show your family around." I said lightly and she shot me a glance. I smiled._

**_Normal POV_**

"Kouhai!"

Mikan looked towards the source of the voice, only to see a tall guy with black hair and a blue star tattoo underneath his left eye.

"Tsubasa Sempai?" She asked. He nodded and smiled. She felt tears well up in her eyes as she ran and jumped into his arms.

"Oi Mikan-Chan! Whats the matter?" He asked as he hugged her.

"Mikan where did you g-" Aoi, followed by Natsume, stopped where Hotaru and her family were standing and saw Mikan in some stranger's arms.

"Mikan stop blubbering and clean yourself up, baka." Hotaru said stepping towards the crying girl.

"Still as cold as ever I see, Aru-Chi." A tall girl with dark pink hair and carnation pink eyes said.

"Misaki, nice to see you." Hotaru replied. The girl named Misaki smiled.

"Tsubasa let go of Mikan already. You're going to give people the wrong impression." He released Mikan and she smiled a huge smile.

"When did you guys get back from America?" Mikan asked.

"About yesterday. We need to sit down and chat. Why don't you guys come over to our room?" Hotaru raised her eyebrow at that.

"Oh my bad, I didn't tell you we enrolled here!" Tsubasa replied to Hotaru's questioning look. Mikan smiled again and looked to see Aoi's confused face and Natsume's annoyed one.

"Oops, my bad. Aoi-chan, Natsume-kun this is Andou Tsubasa and Harada Misaki. Misaki, Tsubasa this is Hyuuga Aoi and Hyuuga Natsume." Aoi smiled and waved. Natsume just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well lets go talk, you two can come if you want." Misaki added. Mikan and Misaki walked away chatting and Aoi followed. Tsubasa grabbed Hotaru's arm and held her back as he made sure they were walking a good distance away from them. Hotaru looked down at Tsubasa's hand and back up at him with a raised eyebrow. He quickly let go.

"Hehe... Aru-Chi, is it me or is Mikan getting like before?" He asked worriedly. Hotaru looked at Mikan and noticed her smile didn't reach her eyes and her eyes were empty and cold.

"We have to watch her closely or she'll get like before." Hotaru replied turning towards her family who was chatting with Jinno-sensei. He shuddered at the memories and walked the way the girls were walking, not noticing Natsume right behind him.

"I'm home!" Misaki yelled and a girl with waist length black hair, a single purple streak on the right of her hair, and blue-violet eyes came running towards them.

"Oh Misaki dear!" She exclaimed and ran to give her a hug. Misaki hugged her back and smiled. Mikan and Aoi looked confused. Tsubasa and Natsume just walked in.

"Minna-san this is Katie Smith, a girl we met in America. She has a lot of potential so we brought her back with us to go to Alice Academy." Katie smiled,

"Hello Minna-san." She replied in perfect Japanese.

"Hello I'm Sakura Mikan!" Mikan smiled and introduced Aoi and Natsume. They sat around and chatted.

"Oi Hyuuga do you talk?" Tsubasa asked jokingly, only to be shot a killer glare from Natsume.

"What's that guys deal?" Tsubasa asked Mikan. She shrugged her shoulders,

"He's a grump. He makes Yoshi look like a kitty cat." Tsubasa and Misaki laughed.

"Mikan sweetie will you make us some of your famous cookies and tea?" Misaki asked. Mikan nodded and went to the kitchen.

"Sooo.. how did you meet Mikan and Hotaru?" Aoi asked hoping it wasn't rude to ask.

"Haha it's a weird story, actually. You see, we grew up next door to Hotaru and she and Mikan have been best friends since Mikan moved to Nagoya. And one day we were outside, trying to dance, when we heard a piano and a strong voice..."

**_flashback_**

**_A little girl with short pink hair, dressed in some shorts under a skirt with a blue tank top and sandals, ran out of the back door, followed by a little boy with black hair and blue eyes._**

**_"Misaki, wait up!" He yelled._**

**_"Tsubasa, I can't believe you're going to let a girl beat you." Misaki turned around and smiled._**

**_"Oh shut up and let's make up that dance." He replied. She rolled her eyes and began to warm up her legs. Tsubasa was about to make fun of her when he heard a sound._**

**_"Some people live for the fortune..."_**

**_He followed the angelic sound to the fence that parted his and his neighbors' garden. He saw two 6 year old girls in what looked like to be a sitting room outside. The one on the piano had black hair and when she opened her eyes they were violet. The one singing had brunette hair in two high pigtails with curls at the bottom, her hazel eyes smiling with her love for music. His mouth dropped._**

**_"What are you ogling at, Tsubasa?" Misaki asked he shushed her and waved her over. She went to the fence and peeked over and heard._**

**_"Some people want it all but I don't want nothing at all if I ain't got you baby if I ain't got you baby..."_**

**_Misaki and Tsubasa looked at each other and their mouth dropped. Such a strong voice coming from a little girl. They continued to listen to her singing and didn't notice the music stop._**

**_"Do you know snooping is bad." A cold voice said. Misaki and Tsubasa jumped._**

**_"S-sorry we just heard the voice a-and..." Tsubasa stuttered._**

**_"Haha, Aru-Chi don't be mean." The little singer said to the black haired piano playing girl._**

**_"Baka." Was all she said._**

**_"I'm Sakura Mikan and this is my best friend Imai Hotaru." She bowed politely._**

**_"I'm Andou Tsubasa and this is my friend Harada Misaki." They bowed politely. Mikan smiled._**

**_"Aru-Chi, Mikan-chan, time to come in!" Imai-san hollered._**

**_"Coming mama!" They both replied Tsubasa looked quizzically at Mikan, she didn't look like the Imai's at all. and she had a different surname, yet she called her mama?_**

**_"Mama?" Misaki asked._**

**_"She's like my mama 'cause I don't have one." Mikan replied, then grabbed Hotaru's hand and ran towards the big house._**

**_End Flashback_**

_"After that we started to listen to them sing all the time and they watched us dance soon we taught them some things and they made up their own. But their both bomb dancers even though Aru-chi is too shy." He rubbed his head laughing._

_"Your lucky she isn't here.. you know she would have shot you with the baka gun for that." Mikan said as she stepped out of the kitchen and into the living room. She place the cookies and tea on the table._

_"How was America?" Mikan asked Misaki. Misaki smiled at Katie and launched into a story. Tsubasa and Aoi were listening contently. But Mikan was battling on the inside. Mama and Papa were a student and teacher. B-but Shiki was her friend. Then is there a chance Shiki could be telling the truth? She shook her head._

_"Mika-chan.. you okay?" Misaki asked._

_"Gomen ne Misaki Minna, I'm tired." She yawned and smiled._

_"I'm going to head back see you guys tomorrow." Mikan got up and bid them all good night._

_"Your not walking alone Mikan.. Hyuuga-kun will you please walk Kouhai back?" Tsubasa asked looking at Natsume. He shrugged his shoulders and stood up._

_"Mm..okay.. thank you." She said walking in front of Natsume. He followed and shut the door. Mikan walked next to Natsume and the silence was comfortable but she was scared of walking through the forest . She began to humm a song her mom sang to her when she was little.. she started to sing softly to herself..._

_Open your shiny eyes in the silent night  
Fushigi na yoru maiorita  
Ashioto tatezu shinobiyoru  
Nayamashi ge na kuro neko no poozu_

Tsuki akari o se ni ukabu shiruetto  
'Kocchi e oide' to hohoende temaneki

Yokubou no kage ugomeku machi  
Tenshi no furi de samayoi  
Taisetsu sou ni kakaeteru  
Ikiba no nai ai no kakera

Nemuri ni tsuku koro anata mo dokoka de  
Shiawase na yume o mite iru no?  
Hoshizora ni kisu o shite ii ko wa mou oyasumi

Mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide  
Mayoikonda batafurai  
Jiyuu utau dare ni mo mienai hane  
Kakushiteru no anata no mune no oku

Kagami no naka no omokage wa  
Nakimushi datta ano koro  
Dakeredomou kodomo ja nai  
Nobashita kami o hodoita

Mune o shimetsukeru amai fureguransu  
Yuuwaku shiteru kizuite iru  
Kotoba o nakushita kuchibiru ni mahou kaketa no

Mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide  
Mayoikonda batafurai  
Itoshi sugite taisetsu sugite  
Kowarete shimau watashi no mune no kagi

Sagashi tsuzukeru jibun no sutoorii  
Unmei ni mekakushi sarete mo  
Kono kumo o tsukinuke haruka na asu e to habataku

Mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide  
Mayoikonda batafurai  
Negai matoi tobitatsu mienai hane  
Kakushiteru no anata no mune no oku

_Natsume listened as Mikan sang softly to herself. She closed her eyes and began to twirl and laugh. Then her hair got caught on a branch she yelped._

_"Itai itai!" She jumped up and down, Natsume couldn't help but laugh. _

_"Don't laugh at me!" She pouted, trying to pull her hair loose. Natsume walked over and began to pull it loose, she felt how gentle he was being and she stared at him while he worked the hair out of the branch. His hair shined in the sunlight and his crimson eyes glowed._

_"There." He repleid and his eyes met hers._

_"Arigotu Natsume." She smiled a small smile. The walk back was again quiet when they arrived to the girls dorms she turned and thanked him with a smile. He shrugged his shoulders and walked went into the room and her face fell. _

****

_Mikan POV_

_I sat on the couch and stared out the window. I didn't understand anything. I wanted to see Shiki, but I was scared of the truth. I had to keep up the facade of pretending to be okay. Hotaru will notice but I'll manage to avoid it for awhile longer until I can decide on what I have to do. That's what I have to do. Mikan layed down and let the sunlight hit her. Anna was with her family, Nonoko with hers, and Hotaru was with hers. Everyone had a family, except for me... and the Hyuuga duo. But they had each other. Who did I have? Absolutely no one._

* * *

**_Ta da.!!! _**

**_I hope youu like.!! _**

**_R&R and i dont own any of the songs _**

**_or gakuen alice.! _**

**_XoXo_**

**_Kimi-Chi_**


	7. Important Author's note!

Author Note.!!

* * *

Sooo Sorry for not updating in forever.!  
But im at a writers block and a hard part in my life

none of u really know me so i will let you know my

father just left my family and now i have more

responsibilites around the house and i have to pratically

raise my brother since my mother works harsh hours

so I will do my best to update.

maybe i will be inspired by more reviews.?

XD

thank you to those who read and enjoy this story

i have a good plot for it.!

Happy new years && Happy birthday Mikan-Chan.!

XoXo

Kimi-Chi


	8. Chapter 7

**Heey readers.! Im backk finally.! Well this is the unedited ****version since my faithful beta-reader Hitomi-chan is busyy.**

**I will upload my crappy version but when she is done with tha ****improved one I'll upload that one.!(:**

**I'm working already on the next chapte so be expecting a soon update.!**

**Thanks for waiting and I hope this is a good way to come back after ****such a longg break...**

**Happy reading.!**

* * *

_**Chapter seven-Welcome Back Shiki**_

* * *

Mikan ran to class huffing and puffing as she rushed into her class room.

"Ohaiyo Gozaimazu!" She hollered as she slides open the classroom door.

"Ohaiyo Mikan-Chan" Anna and Nonoko replied.

"Why didn't you wake me?" She asked puffing out her cheeks. Anna looked at Nonoko.

"That's because your 15 and should be able to wake up on time." A cold voice that can only belong to Hotaru said. Before Mikan could say anything back Narumi-Sensei literally twirled in.

'Ohaiyo minna-san~" He sang everyone mumbled their good mornings.

"I have terrific news!" Mikan didn't really pay attention she had matters of her own to worry about. She stared at out the window and placed her chin in her hand.

We have special Alumni here with us today, he was a big performer actually part of an infamous duet but he's back and... Wait... here let him introduce himself."

In walked a tall man with shaggy silver hair and silver eyes. He smiled politely and cleared his throat.

"Ohaiyo Gozaimazu minna-san I'm Menembu Shiki Yorishiku." He slightly bowed and several girls squealed. But a certain brunette girl could not help her eyes from nearly jumping out her sockets and her hands clenched her legs so hard that her nails broke skin. Shiki's eyes meet hers and she took a sharp intake of breath as he smirked slightly.

'He is doing this on purpose he is trying to get to me.' Mikan thought to herself silently as she closed her eyes and counted to ten.

"He's looking for a special talent that he can bring out into the world to be noticed by millions." Narumi-Sensei looked oblivious to the fact that Shiki never took his eyes off Mikan. But as soon as the bell rang for the end of homeroom she was gone.

"Mikan-chan?" Ruka inclined his head to the side in question...Hotaru raised her eyebrow and followed out the door.

Mikan walked into Reo-Sensei's class; today they would work on a new assignment. For now she had to think of a song to write for the upcoming talent show. She settled herself at a table in the back and grabber her notebook... and a gutiar from the back.

"Kouhai!" Mikan looked up to see Tsuabsa and Misaki-Sempai standing in the doorway.

"Tsubasa-sempai Misaki-sempai!" Mikan's face lit up into a huge grin. They walked up to her and grinned back. But then a certain silver eyed man walked behind them and her smile fell. A smirk was placed on his face, and he walked to Reo. Mikan felt a chill, but she placed a smile on her face as Misaki and Tsubasa came up to the table and sat down.

Misaki pulled out the latest MAC notebook laptop.

"The talent show...is one week away and we have got to get a song remixed, and coregraph a ughh." Misaki went on and on. Tsubasa listened as Mikan strummed a few chords.

**Mikan POV**

I was fuming on the inside on the inside. I couldn't think of a single song. I needed a theme and that's it. But all I write about are sad songs, or on my own independent songs. I want a challenge. I put the guitar down and listened to the sounds of the room combine. Misaki's mega mixing, other people's singing, dancing music, tapping, flipping of pages, strums of guitars, the beat of drums. There was one genre that I would never dream of doing. A love song. I shot up into a sitting position. That was it I was going to attempt to write an unrequited love song. A love song, but a sad song, perfect. I smiled to myself. Now just to come up with the perfect lyrics...my smile slipped. In order to write lyrics you have to feel it. I've never been in love certainly never an unrequited love; ugh I fell back onto the desk this maybe harder then I thought.

"Mmmm Hmmm." Reo cleared his throat.

"Everyone quiet down, I have someone important to introduce to you." He started to clap and everyone joined in, as Shiki stood on the mini stage. He smiled and some girls began to squeal

"Konichiwa, I'm Menembu Shiki desu." He did a slight bow and stared straight at Mikan with a slight smirk on his face.

"Mmm... he's absolutely delish."

"Whoa... what a hunk."

I groaned internally I do not believe this day can get any worse!

"Anyways, Shiki-Sensei will be looking for talent and I want give him a little taste of what he's in for, Sakura-san, Hyuuga-kun come here." I glared daggers at Reo-sensei as I walked up beside Hyuuga. He stared at me as I stood on his left side, the side farthest from Shiki.

**Normal POV**

Natsume raised his eyebrow as Mikan stood closely to him.

"Mikan is our best girl singer and Hyuuga's band is the best one here." Shiki raised his eyebrow in amazement.

"A Hyuuga? Hmm.. Your mother was very talented when we went to school here... a tragedy really..." He smiled at Natsume, who tensed up at the mention of his mother. But Shiki paid no attention to the young boy's reaction; his attention was solely on Mikan. She took a step back and closer to Natsume. Shiki smiled a tender smile, which made her want to vomit.

"Ahh... Sakura Mikan... A beautiful girl she is just like her mother...absolutely nothing like her father... and wh-"

"SHUT UP!" Mikan hollered. Everyone turned to stare at her even Natsume's eyes slightly enlarged at the sudden outburst that the now fuming brunette just let loose. She was clawing her palms as Shiki stared dumbfounded yet amused at her.

"I beg your pardon?" He feigned innocence.

'Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP! You know nothing of my family! Leave my mother and father out of it!" She hollered He looked more amused than before.

Mikan clutched her hands more hard then before trying so hard not to scream. She had a promise to keep.

"Eto... Sakura-san Hyuuga-kun you may sit down." Mikan turned quickly and walked to the back table, she could feel the stares from her classmates, and hear the whispers that were most likely nasty rumors in the making. She sat down in her chair with a blank stare. But a certain Black haired lad could not help but look back at her.

**Natsume POV**

What the hell was that about? That was so weird. That man Menembu stared at her as if she was a trophy to be won. I didn't like it, I don't like that feeling. Her face is so blank... never seen her so expressionless. This doesn't feel...

Waiiitt... why do I care!? She's Ruka's... and she's so annoying always smiling and happy, songs with hidden meaning. Whatever she needs someone to look after her, even if it's just from the shadow... like a black cat.

**Mikan POV**

Ugh! That was embarrassing. I just want class to end, and then it's dancing.

"Mika-Chan! Yoo hoo.!" I opened my eyes to see Misaki in front of me waving her hand in front of my face.

"Gomen ne Misaki-Sempai.. What's up?" I smiled and plopped my head in my chin.

"Katie has a recital and she invited us to go let's go yeah?" She nudged my shoulder I looked over at Tsubasa-Sempai and smiled at him as he grinned and gave me double thumbs up.

I looked at Shiki and his eyes met mine and he smirked. I shivered with sudden chills that did not have anything to do with the room temperature.

"Yeah I really need to get out of her and some beautiful Balled would be just the calming stuff I need right now." I rubbed my temples and imagined the beautiful compositions of Bach, Mozart, and Beethoven.

"We expect a full explanation of today's little outburst Mikan." Misaki whispered to me with a smile. I looked up and smiled weakly...I should have known I wasn't going to get away with it. But at least they didn't make a scene.

**Normal POV**

"Alright then! It's when class is over!" Misaki said loudly with a wink and a reassuring pat on the shoulder, as Reo walked up.

"Alright class! I have today's assignment, I need all of you to pay attention now..." He waited for the class to quiet down. Then he started up again.

"Your assignment is to be assigned a partner of the opposite gender and you will need to either sing a duet or come up with a dance routine for two. Now to determine partners..." He pulled out a pink tub and sat it down on the desk in front.

"The boys will draw a girl's name and then we'll choose from there." He clapped his hands and one by one the boys got up. The looks on their faces were either pleasant or not. The only one with no expression was of course the stoic Hyuuga.

"Okay then now boys go get your girls!" Reo said with a wink. Mikan closed her eyes and leaned forward hiding her face with her arms. She felt the chair next to her pull back. She lifted her head slightly to see Natsume next to her staring outside the window.

"Hyuuga?" She raises her eyebrow.

"Yo Polka Dots." He looked completely and utterly bored. She sat up and looked at him for once, he slouched in his chair with arm lazily thrown over the back his white button up shirt unbuttoned at the top and his tie undone, he gave sloppy a whole new meaning: HOT!

"Like what you see Polka?" Mikan blinked and looked at him he was smirking and his eyes looked playful for once. She blushed and looked away.

"Oh puh-lease I've seen better." She rolled her eyes and blew the bangs out her face. His smirk fell. Oh no she didn't, she was so lucky that Ruka staked a claim on her or else he would have done something totally perverted to her.

"So what are we going to do? Sing or dance? What kind of genre do you prefer?" She was staring at him with her head casually tilted in her palm. He lost his train of thought and got lost in her hazel eyes, but he quickly looked away.

"Tch... you're on your own Polka." He got up and walked out leaving a fuming Mikan behind.

**Mikan POV**

Oh no he did not! That Hyuuga Natsume really knows how to push my buttons! I can't believe him... this is going to be a disaster if we don't work together... wait I can get some experience and make him pay if I write love lyrics. Oh maybe this won't be so bad after all.

I know how to get love lyrics... I'm going to interview girls who claim to be in love and hear their thoughts... emotion is what makes a song a good song... so if I can feel their emotions this should be a piece of cake! I grinned to myself, as I silently thought,

'Oh Hyuuga Natsume... you do not know what you just got yourself into.'

**Normal POV**

After class Mikan went with Misaki and Tsubasa to the Auditorium where Katie would be performing her recital.

"Misaki! I didn't think you would make it!" Katie's azure-violet eyes were filled with excitement and nervousness.

"Of course I came to see you Katie and I brought friends." Misaki hugged her. Katie's eyes found Mikan's and she smiled.

"Thank you for coming Sakura-san." Katie smiled, Mikan smiled back.

"It's no problem I'm looking forward to your performance."

"Well I have to go get ready; I'll see you guys after!" She waved and ran off.

"Ganbatane!" they yelled after her.

"I love how I'm ignored..." Misaki and Mikan turned to see a sulking Tsubasa. They looked at each other and laughed as they each weaved an arm through his.

They sat in the auditorium send saw many familiar faces, Hotaru on piano, and Aoi on flute. Mikan sat next to Tsubasa and an empty seat to her left. The lights dimmed down and his symphony tuned up, Hotaru played a few keys... Mikan sighed and closed her eyes, letting the music consume her she let her tense muscles relax. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder. She opened her eyes to see Ruka smiling.

"Is this seat taken?" He smiled kindly and his blue eyes sparkled. Mikan felt her face heat up.

"N-No." She stuttered and looked away.

'Oh man... I'm stuttering like an idiot, be cool Mikan....'

"Do you like ballets Sakura?" Ruka asked staring at the stage.

"Yes... I and Hotaru use to dance ballet when we were younger... it was fun and the feeling I can't forget..." Her face faded off as she reminisced.

"Ladies and gentleman, today we have a few students that wish to show you their talent, they have prepared in no less than four hours for this sudden recital. It is more like an audition. We are here to see what they are capable of. Now please welcome our first dancer Yamabuuki Yume. She comes from Osaka and has been involved with ballet since she was seven years old and now she is fourteen years old." Everyone clapped politely as she took the stage she had short blonde hair that was clipped back, and sharp brown eyes. The music began playing a nice slow melody.

Her legs were beautiful her movement fluid yet sharp. But her face was void of any emotion. When her performance was done others followed.

"Last but certainly not least we have Katie Smith all the way from America! She's sixteen years old and has been in ballet since she was three years old." The lights began to dim and the music began hard and fast it made my heart beat faster. Her movements were big like music, her face rich in expression, and her eyes so full with expression. She was magnificent, her body was made for this when she was done, it was silent for a moment, but then everyone stood up and some whistled and whooped. Mikan was smiling broadly, Misaki hollered, Tsubasa whistled. And Ruka smiled and clapped. Then they made their way backstage.

"Oh Katie dear! You were magnificent! I was awestruck." Misaki held her close and smiled.

"You were really good Katie I was absolutely mesmerized!" Mikan squeezed her arm. Ruka smiled politely and nodded.

"Minna arigotou!" Katie beamed at them. They left her to get cleaned up and dressed.

"Seeing that makes me want to dance again." Mikan began slowly humming to herself and swaying to her own tune.

"Mikan watch-" Tsubasa was cut off short as Mikan thumped into a hard something, she quickly pushed herself away.

"Gomen ne..." But when she looked up her stomach fell, her hands got sweaty.

"It's okay Sakura-san but please do be more careful next time if you bump into the wrong kind of person you can get hurt." Shiki smiled at her and attempted to pat her head, she pulled away before he could. His eyes dimmed with something she couldn't place but he was smiling again, with a slight bow he left.

"He gives me the creeps." Misaki said shivering for emphasis. Tsubasa eyed Mikan and lifted an eyebrow. Ruka touched her arm lightly.

"Sakura are you okay?" Mikan slapped a smile on her face.

"Hai Hai Ruka-pyon, daijobou." She smiled and walked away towards the door, she had a lot on her mind, the past was coming back, her project with Natsume, Shiki's sudden appearance in her life, and it was all overwhelming. She sighed and paused, looking up slightly to see the happy Alice Academy students going about their day. She smiled. She knew what she had to do, confront her past, no more running away. She walked into the sunlight her head held high and thought to herself:

'No going back now Mikan you can do it... you're in control.'

* * *

**Well how was it.?! ****Satisfying.? Suckky.? LAME.?! ****Whatever you thought please let me know ****correct me.. give me advice.. critisism.? I suck at spelling..**

**Please R&R. Searching for a great writer.? A new story.? Check out November Romeo's stories i HIGHLY reccomed them.. they keep me on the edge of **

**my seat.!(:**


	9. Chapter 8

**Gomen Ne! I've finally gotten around to writing! My mom cleaned my room **

**while I was away and I can't find my notebook where I had this chapter already**

**written... so I had to start all over. It took me three hours! I hope it is to your liking it's**

**a boring chapter if you ask me.. but you meet a character who in fututre chapters will be very important.**

**& Mikan will soon reveal her past, willingly? Unwillingly?[not in this chapter.]**

** Well keep reading and find out. Thank you for patiently waiting for chapter 8.**

**xoxo**

**IrisCherie**

**P.S.**

**Im going to apologize now for any mistakes, grammar or punctual, because it's late and I'm too lazy to reread it.**

**

* * *

Normal POV**

Mikan Sakura was carelessly laying about her bed, her long brunette hair was flowing across her pillow and her lips, slightly parted, let out a low whistle of breath. The three girls, Nonoko, Anna, and Aoi, giggled quietly as they tip-toed into Mikan's room, then Aoi opened up the curtains to let in the rays of sunshine fall upon the sleeping brunette.

"Rise and Shine Mikan dear! We have a lot of work to do this fine weekend!" Aoi said cheerfully and turned around to see a sleeping Mikan...still. She let her smile falter and placed her hands on her hips, puffing out her cheeks.

"I didnt want to have to do this buut.. you leave me no choice Mikan Sakura." She then stalked up out if the room.

"Uh oh you don't think she is going to...?" Anna started looking worriedly at the brunette. Nonoko shook her head.

"I think it's best we leave before things get ugly Anna." Nonoko said as she grabbed the pinkette's hand.

"But.. I didn't get to make breakfast..." Anna said as Nonoko pulled her away and out the door.

"Well I'm sure the girls can manange one morning without Anna's delicious cooking."

Aoi quickly came back with Hotaru's baka gun and pointed it at Mikan, and without any hesitation, pulled the trigger.

_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! _

Mikan didn't even know what hit her. She was dreaming a pleasant dream, for once, it was about her favorite Howlans candy they were dancing around her head. Then next thing she knows she is flying and then hits the cold ground of her dorm floor.

"Itai! Hota-" She glanced to see a smirking Aoi, dressed in a pink plaid mini skirt with black lace trimm a white button up shirt that came to her elbow unbuttoned and safety pinned, some calf high black on black converse, her hair pin straight and light pink eye shadow cat eye, eyelinear and peach gloss tinge to her lips.

"Ne Mikan.. when did you plan on getting up? November?" Aoi shook her head and threw a bag at Mikan.

"Change into this and meet me in the living room in 10 mintues or I will not hesitate to come in here again and shoot you." Aoi gave her that Hyuuga glare that was said I-mean-bussiness.

Then she shut the door behind her for Mikan to get ready for a very busy Saturday.

"IT'S 6 IN THE BLOODY MORNING AOI HYUUGA!"

Aoi couldn't help but chuckle to her self and blow on the tip of the baka gun.

"Thank you Hotaru."

Mikan mumbled to herself as Aoi dragged her around Central town, Mikan was oblivious to the looks she was recieveing from the people around her, she was wearing a white graphic tee with a pink crown on it, some light shorts and black suspenders hanging from her shorts, she wore knee high pink socks and black high top converse her hair straight and in low pigtails. Her make up was light natural shimmer eye shadow mascara and black eyeliner then tinge of strawberry flavored lip gloss.

"Aoi where are you taking me!" She asked as she was reluntically dragged out of bed at a ridiculous hour.

"Oh quit griping Mikan! This will be worth it I promise you!" Aoi then pushed her way to Club Alice which was suprisingly packed for 7 am. Aoi grabbed a table up front, and excitedly pushed Mikan down. When Mikan was about to open her mouth Aoi shushed her and the lights dimmed.

Then a single light glistened on a boy with long blonde hair startaling silver eyes and striking features. He looked up, all the girls held their breath and even Mikan, and then his eyes met hers and a smile lit his face, he strummed his guitar and began to sing...

_She is Love - Parachute_

_I've been beaten down, I've been kicked around, _

_But she takes it all for me. _

_And I lost my faith, in my darkest days, _

_But she makes me want to believe. _

_They call her love, love, love, love, love. _

_They call her love, love, love, love, love. _

_She is love, and she is all I need. _

_She's all I need. _

_Well I had my ways, they were all in vain, _

_But she waited patiently. _

_It was all the same, all my pride and shame, _

_And she put me on my feet. _

_They call her love, love, love, love, love. _

_They call her love, love, love, love, love. _

_They call her love, love, love, love, love. _

_She is love, and she is all I need. _

_And when that world slows down, dear. _

_And when those stars burn out, here. _

_Oh she'll be here, yes she'll be here, _

_They call her love, love, love, love, love. _

_They call her love, love, love, love, love. _

_They call her love, love, love, love. love. _

_She is love, and she is all I need, _

_She is love, and she is all I need, _

_She is love, and she is all I need._

**Mikan POV**

My jaw droped. This boy was not only so handsome it hurts to stare at him but his voice was so good and it sent shivers down my spine. I couldn't remove my gaze from his and i found myself smiling and clapping along with the others then he winked at me, and left the stage.

"Well thank you Akimitsu Satoshima, next we have a duet group please welcome Akiha and Amami Sakomori." The club clapped lightly and two beautiful girls walked up, one had long red hair and strinking green eyes the other had mid waist blue hair and calm violet eyes. Aoi grabbed my hand and we quietly left.

"Wow who was that?" I asked as soon as we left the club, the image of the handsome boy could not leave her head. Aoi sighed and looked at me with a strange smile,

"That was Akimitsu Satoshima, a senior at the academy, he has a million fan girls and countless offers for record deals. He is _also _a judge for the talent show this weekend." Aoi smirked I stopped dead in my tracks. Wait, what.?

"I'm going to have to sing in front of him?" She looked at me strangely,

"Yeah, and a whole lot of other people, come on Mikan don't worry you'll be find, now we are here to look for an outfit to go with your song..." She led me to several stores and I just couldn't find the perfect outfit to go with my song.

"Hey Aoi, what are you going to do... dance or classical music?" I asked as I flipped through a rack of dresses.

"Mmm.. classical I think I need to find a formal dress." I gave up on looking for me so I decided to help her, with her lovely black hair and warm crimson eyes I could only picture her in red. But then I got a glimpse of the most elegant pure white dress I've ever seen.

"Ohh... Aoi I found it..." I gasped and walked towards it, The dress came down to her calfs, it was a spaghetti strap and tight up top but it flowed at the hips and the cut was long on the sides.

"Pair this beauty up with some white heels, curl your hair and keep the make up natural and I believe I might cry." Mikan said as she thumbed the dress. Aoi's face lit up into a smile,

"Mikan your a genius! If your singing career doesn't work, which I highly doubt cause you got mad skills, you can always be a fashion designer!" Aoi picked up the dress and paid for it which was suprisingly not that expensive.

"If only we could have found your outfit..." Aoi mumbled, looking cross. I laughed and linked my arm through Aoi's left one,

"Don't worry we will... let's have some lunch." Aoi smiled as we walked up to Cloud 9 cafe. It was a cute building but sophisticated. Aoi and I sat in a cotton candy pink booth near the back.

**Normal POV**

"Hi I'll be your host today I'm Koko..Aoi?" Aoi looked up to see a boy with blonde hair and a silly grin,

"K-Koko?" Aoi looked him up and down, he was wearing black pants and a cotton candy pink button up shirt. Aoi couldn't help was let out the roarous laughter that left her throat Mikan looked at them both back and forth the poor boy was grinning and rubbing the back of his head.

"he-heey Aoi.. uhh.. yeahh.. you see.. lost a bet to your brother.. and I owe em some money.. just.. shh.." He tried shushing the laughing girl who was now crying and holding her stomach. Mikan shook her head and gave him a apologetic smile.

"uh.. Koko-san? Can I please have a raspberry tea?" She smiled brilliantly at him, he shot her a greatful look and nodded as he slightly bowed.

"Im..haha..so... Mikan!" Aoi wiped her eyes and sighed. She smiled at Mikan and her smile slighty faltered. Mikan turned around to see Natsume and Ruka with Mochu, KItsume and Akimitsu.

"Here you go Mikan-chan.. one raspber..ry..." His sentence faltered and the glass slowly slipped through his fingers. She attempted to catch it but only got cut by the shattered glass.

"Ouch." She winced and covered her hand.

"Mikan-chan!"

"Mikan!" Koko and Aoi both exclaimed all eyes were on them, Mikan clutched her hand and smiled,

"Daijobu, I'm fine really.. let's clean up this mess..." She got her napkin and began to pick up the glass but and hand grabbed her hurt one, and she winced and let out a low whimper.

"Oi Polka... let Koko do his job and get that arm cleaned up." Mikan looked up to see Natsume. She shook her head and removed her hand only to see blood streaming down it, her eyes went hazy and a memory hit her like a ton of bricks;

_Flashback:_

_"Mi-Chi! I brought you some roses. Because Papa knows how much they make you smile!" Izumi whipped a boquet of white roses for his daughter. She giggled with delight. _

_"Oooh Papa they are so pretty! Im going to get a glass for them!" She ran into the kitchen to get a glass to put them in but it slipped throug her fingers and the shattered glass cut up her legs and she fell on a large shard. The sound of shattered glass and her cries had Izumi and Yuka running but she didn't cry._

_"Ouch.. it hurts." She sat there picking up the glass one little piece by piece._

_"Mikan! Your bleeding!" Yuka exclaimed and picked up little Mikan._

_"Oops.. I am.. sorry mama." Mikan whispered as she bit her bottom lip to stop the quivering but couldn't stop the tear that fell silently down her cheek. But her dad caught it and kissed her forehead._

_"It's okay to cry Mikan... whenever you feel like crying.. it's okay." _

_End Flashback_

"Mikan are you okay?" Ruka asked as he stuck out his hand, she blinked a couple times and looked up, she smiled and nodded her head, taking his hand with her good one.

"Aoi I'm going to go clean up my arm in the bathroom I'll be right back." She said as she walked away.

"You don't want me to help?" Aoi called and Mikan shook her head, and walked on. She held her breath till she saw no one else occupied the bathroom, then she cried as she stared into her reflection, she stuck her arm under running warm water and saw how the red blood turned pink as it mixed with clear water. She patted her arm down with a paper towel and winced slightly, it was still tender. She wiped her eyes and smiled at her reflection she pinched her cheeks for some color. Then walked out to see the boys to have joined Aoi as she waited.

"Mikan! Is your hand okay?" Aoi asked concerned, Akimitsu got up to let her slide in and she smiled politely at him.

"Hai hai it was nothing big just a little sore but that's okay." She smiled at Aoi reassuringly.

Aoi smiled half heartedly.

"Mikan-chan so glad your okay.. is there anything i can get for you?" Koko asked, as he smiled at Mikan apologetically.

"No thank you Koko-san, me and Aoi have some shopping to do..." She smiled a thank you at Koko who nodded and turned to ask someone else,

"Aww.. Mikan we looked everywher for you! Your just too damn beautiful to find something to compete in." Aoi said loudly as she place her chin in her palm and winked at a now blushing Mikan.

"Aoi please.. stop it.." She murmured as she looked down. Aoi rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Excuse us Onii-san, but we have some IMPOSSIBLE shopping to do.. heey why don't you guys help us? We could us a guys point of view!" Aoi said excitedetly, Mikan shot her head up to see the raven hair lad looking at sister with a bored look but shrugged and got up, the rest followed.

"Ooh.. uhh Hyuuga-kun we really don't want to be a bother it's okay if you.. uh.. have other things you wish to do." He looked at her an smirked with a

"Hn." Mikan silently groaned and got up relunticly plasing the money for her drink on the table and a nice tip for Koko.

"Hi Im Satoshima Akimitsu." The blonde boy matched her step as they left the cafe. She smiled at him,

" Hi Satoshima-kun I'm Sakura Mikan." He smiled at her and noticed the eyes he was getting from two other boys. He smiled.

"I saw how you left the money there for a drink you didn't get to drink... that was really nice and a really considerate tip if I may add." He stepped a little closer.

"I still ordered it and someone had to pay.. Koko-san needs the money.. so I thought I might as well help." She said as they entered a pretty dress store that they didn't hit earlier.

"Mikan we absolutely HAVE TO find you something here or by Kami I will make you something my DAMN self!" Aoi swore already going through a racket.

"Should you really use Kami and damn in the same sentence Aoi-chan?" Kitsume teased as he eyed some girls who were staring and giggling.

"Oh Kitsu shut it you are _no one _to talk.. Mikan what kind of dress are you looking for?" Aoi asked as she leafed through the racket making faces at every dress she passed.

"ohh. nothing to expensive something modest.. I'm really not pickey.. just nothing that makes me look like a slut." She said as she leafed through some pink dresses. The boys spreaded out and _actually _helped.. well except for Natsume he jus sat down and looked bored.

Half hour later, Aoi let out a scream.

"Aoi! what's wrong?" Mikan said, as she rushed to her side, Aoi smiled and but a dress in her arms and pushed her into a dressing room. Mikan opened her mouth to say something but when she tuned around the door slammed in her face.

"Do not come out till you have that little number on Mikan and let your hair loose!" Mikan looked at the dress and gasped, it was a beautiful. She put it on and let her hair loose and let out a deep breath and opened the door.

What the boys saw they did not expect, she was wearing a black dress that was a halter and hugged her body very well and had a rather long slit up her right thigh. letting her long sleek creamy leg show through her hair was straight but a little tossled.

"So..What do you think?" Mikan asked as she twirled. She saw that Kitsume and Mochu had their mouths agap and Ruka looked away slightly blushing. Natsume seemed to look at her intensley. Akimitsu smiled brilliantly.

"Sakura-san if I may say so.. you look absolutely stunning." Akimitsu stared at her, she met his gaze and smiled.

"Ima agree wit Aki and say CHOW BABY!" Aoi wolf whistled and winked, making Mikan blush.

"Well it's settled Im going to buy it." Mikan turned and went back to change.

After paying for her dress, she and the others waited for the bus that would take them back to Alice Academy. Mikan talked with Aoi about the upcoming talent show.

"I'm so nervous.. I feel as if my song is too serious.." Mikan bit her lip nervously.

"Don't worry.. it's a song with your feelings.. the crowd and judges will get it... what's your song about?" Aoi asked nonchantly, tilting her head. Mikan looked up and couldn't bring her self to say it. The boys were also paying attention to their conversation. Thankfully the bus came and she showed her school Identification. She turned around and smiled a small smile.

"My past."

* * *

**Soo how was it? Bad? Terrible? Boring? I've been busy so I apologize again the next chapter should be much better and more revealing.**

**Have questions? thoughts? Criticism? Jus click the beloved review button. (:**

**Xoxo**

**IrisCherie**


	10. Chapter 9

**Well this update happened faster then I can imagine. This is for the log hiatus I was on earlier. It is 3:30 am and Im dead beat tired. **

**Well there are a lot point of view changes, and flashbacks.**

_flashbacks are in the middle and in italics._

**I hope you enjoy this chapter of my very first fanfic.**

**xoxo**

**IrisCherie**

**

* * *

Mikan POV**

Tonight.. it all depends on tonight's performance. If I'm really ment to be here. It will all be decided tonight. I sighed and put my right arm over my eyes. I had the same horrible dream. I had hoped that it was finally going away. But I guess wishes don't come true. I turned and looked at my clock, it read 5:00 am. I'm actually awake early, I might as well do something useful with my time, I got up and searched for a sweater. I threw a pink pull over on and some black soft shorts and my chestnut ankle UGGs. I put my hair up in a high ponytail, grabbed my guitar and notebook, then quietly left. Locking the door behind me. I don't know where I was heading but before I knew it I was at the base of the exact sakura tree that those boys... I shivered at the memory. But shook my head and sat cross legged and opened my notebook.

The assignment for Reo still needed to be done and Natsume was not going to help. It had to be a love song. I closed my eyes and tried to picture what I would be like to be in love. All that flashed by were images of mom and dad. I smiled and grabbed my notebook, taking off the cap off the pen and place the back to my lip I wondered,

What would it be like to be in love with Natsume?

I shook my head, and closed my eyes, I pictured it vividly, forever arguing, but when he made me so mad that he would do something so unexpectedly that it would be so hard to stay mad at him. it would be a hate-love relationship. My eyes shot open hummed a little beat and smiled as I furiously started to write. I sang a little and continued to write only to stop to strum my guitar to make sure I had it right, when I was done, I smiled and signed it. I played it a couple times to get the feelings just right. I smiled triuphently. I got up only to be pushed down by a rough set of hands.

"Well well well, isn't it koneko-chan." I looked up to see the same red head boy from before. I immediatly backed up against the tree. Then the other two took steps forward. Like before the red head crouched.

"Remember us koneko-chan? Where is your knight it shining armor now?" He grabbed a lose strand of hair from my ponytail and pulled it hard, i couldn't help but let out a yelp.

"Did you not hear me? I asked you a question!" He pulled it harder, and i bit my lip to hold back another yelp. I fought the urge to cry. Then the brown hair boy knelt down and took his hand and cupped my chin raising it to where my gaze met his. I searched those golden eyes for any sense of good but all I saw was emptiness.

"It's okay to cry.. whenever you feel like crying.. it's okay." My eyes opened with such horror that tears did begin to spill and a scream so murderous ripped from my throat I swore that the whole school could hear. I felt something inside me snap and I lost all senses.

**Natsume POV**

I was on my normal morning jog when I saw the Tashio brothers closing in on someone I slowed to see who it was and caugh a glimpse of long brown hair and something inside of me put my senses on red alert I stopped abruptly just in time to hear a blood curdling scream.

"Shit! this bitch is crazy let's get outta her Aki-sama!" The one named Hikaru ran for followed by Mitsaki and Akito. I ran over to see Mikan clutching her head and sobbing while screaming. I didn't know what to do but I had to get her away before people started coming. I picked her up hooking her arms around my kneck and my arm under her knees, I pulled her hoodie over her head and tucked her head under my chin as I lifted her up. For a girl who could eat like a pig she was suprisingly light. I took off on a light jog towards the only place I could think of, my room.

I set the girl down on my bed and she was crying through her eyes but staring at nothing her eyes were out of focus and I waved my hand in front of her face expecting a reaction but nothing she just bit her lip and cried silent tears just staring. I have to admit I was a little creeped out.

"Polka." I called nudging her arm. No reaction I expected a glare, that was suppose to scare me. Or a swat and a "That's not my name you pervert!" but I didn't get nothing but more tears.

"I'm calling Ruka... I'm not good with these sort of things." I mumbled as I reached my phone and dialed his number only to be answered with his voicemail straight away.

"Fucking aye... Ruka.." I groaned at rubbed my kneck as I stared at the girl sitting on my bed. I grabbed my desk chair and sat across from her.

"It's all my fault.." She whispered almost inaudibly. I leaned it.. what was her fault? She stared at her hands and began to claw at her face her fingers digging into her skin. I jumped up and grabbed her hands without a second thought. She fell under my weight and I pinned her underneath my body her wrists in my hands pinned above her head. She stared into my eyes and was crying. I stared back and I couldn't help but be lost in her hazel eyes, they were so different they were full of pain, regret, hurt, and it was so different then her usual apperance. I saw her yesterday with Aoi and she was full of laughter, happiness, joy, she was radiant with light and made everything around her seem so right. I fell on the right side but didnt let go of her hands. instead I linked my fingers through hers and hugged her tight.

"Mikan... whatever your talking about it's not your fault, your too pure to do anything wrong." I whispered to her, knowing she most likely couldn't here me and before I knew it I had drifted off into a painless sleep.

**Normal POV**

The sleeping raven haired lad was breathing evenly as the breaths that left our poor girl were little and quick. Her eyes unfocused she stared at the ceiling. The painful memories that she had locked up so tight and been let lose. She had to leave she had to get away, she needed... answers. Shiki had answers. Her head clicked, she blinked and realized that she needed to see Shiki and now. She looked over at Natsume and marveled at his peaceful face she felt an unexpected smile cross her lips and she felt the urge to touch him to make sure he was real but when she went to move her hand she found them entertwined with his and her lips curled back into another smile. She removed her hands from his gently and moved ever so quietly, she put her lips to his ears,

"Thank you Natsume, but be careful... this side of you might make me fall in love with you, and I can't have that." She whispered and gently put her lips to his cheek. She crept quietly out of his room and down the hall pulling her hoodie tightly over her head she checked her cell and saw it was 6:30 am, on a Sunday. He had to be here on campus. She flipped through her cellphone till she came to a number that was only used for emergencies.

"Hayami.. it's Mikan I need you to find me the number and place for a man named Menembu Shiki... I can wait." Mikan wasn't even out of the building when he had the information.

"Thank you Hayami I owe you..." She hung up and smirked. walking towards the North forest and punched in the number given to her by Hayami.

"Menembu? This is Sakura Mikan meet me in the north forest... I want some answers." She hung without hearing his reply, she knew he would go there. But what she didn't hear the beeping noise he phone made as it died.

"This better be one hell of a damn emergency to call me so damn early in the morning Hayami... or Kami have pity upon your soul..." Hotaru started as she pinched her nose and closed her eyes tight as she held the phone to her ear.

_"Hotaru! Mikan just called me and..and.. she sounded like before! She asked about information on a man named Me..Menembu Shiki.. she asked his number and residential place." _

Hotaru shot out of bed and towards the brunette's room she opened the door to see her guitar and notebook gone.

"Shit." Was all she said, as she went back to her room,

"I want EVERYTHING on that man and I do mean EVERYTHING Hayami I want his blood type background history... I want to know how is connected to Mikan." Hotaru barked through the phone as she slipped on some comfortable jeans and sneakers throwing a purple hoodie over her slim form.

_"I..uh kinda already did that... I'm going to email you the stuff I found..it.. it's pretty creepy." _

"I don't care just hurry up EVERYTHING Hayami not a single fact missing or it's your ass." Hotaru threatend as she hung up, and threw her cell down on the bed and turned on her Apple notebook letting it load she went to brush her teeth. When she came back she clicked on the email and read it through.. her eyes getting larger with every passing paragraph and picture. Soon her mouth was even open. When she was done, she ran out the door with only one thought as she dialed Mikan's number.

"That IDIOT!"

**Natsume POV**

I woke up to a cold feeling and empty arms, it took me a while to remember why I felt so discouraged and then I remembered,

"Mikan." her name rolled of my tongue like it was ment to... and it felt good, I shot out of my room and knocked into whomever was about to knock on my door,

"whoa Natsume.. where is the fire?" Ruka asked smiling till he saw the look on my face. I looked and at him and then remembered, he likes Mikan.

"Shit." I whispered as I got myself up, doing my best to keep up my normal facade.

"What's wrong Natsume?" Ruka looked at me searching my face for an answer I stepped around him and nonchantly shrugged my shoulders,

"Hn." was all I said, I've never lied to my best mate.. and I'm not going to start now.

He caught up and we walked to breakfast when we were almost ran over by a girl in a purple hoodie on a cell phone.

"MIKAN FUKING SAKURA IF YOU DO NOT ANSWER YOUR PHONE NOW BY ALL THINGS THAT ARE HOLY I WILL UPGRADE THE BAKA GUN TO WHERE YOUR LIFE IS IN DANGER! NOW ANSWER THE FUCKING PHONE!" It took me awhile to realize it was Imai. She was really angry at Mikan.

"Imai-san is there something wrong with Sakura-san?" Ruka asked, looking concerned. I stopped to here her answer. She look evidently irritated and she saw me and stopped.

"Mikan is in danger." Were the words that left her lips, and she took off with me right behind her.

**Mikan POV**

I was waiting for him my back against a really big oak tree. My mind was else where.. It seemed like forever ago that me and Hotaru were just normal teens in Nagoya singing for a passion, and running her shop. I smiled at the memory till I heard the snap of a twig and my senses snapped in. Then I saw him his silver hair and silver eyes piercing me.

"Mikan." The way he said my name made my skin crawl I had to hold back the urge to gag.

I nodded and took a deep breath.

"I called you here cause I want answers, and I want nothing but the truth from you. Is that too much to ask for? After all I've been through all I want is some damn truthful answers." I huffed out. He smirkes and nodded.

"How did you meet my mom? I know about you guys being students here and my dad finding you as orphans and yada yada... but I want to know how you met my mom in the first place.." I asked as I sat down my back pressed against the oak still. He came and sat next to me but leaving enough personal space.

"I was an orphan wandering the streets of Tokyo, you see I was abandonded when my parents died, no one wanted to take me in, I was six. I was walking around the streets of a nice looking neighborhood they usually threw away a good meal, but i saw a girl with long bruntte hair and hazel eyes, she was crying and her nanny was yelling at her...

_Flashback_

_"You know better then to talk when your not spoken to Yuka-sama! This behavior of yours will come out of my pay check! I cant have that I have mouths to feed to!" A stern looking old woman said as the girl continued to cry._

_"B-But.. I just.. wanted t-to.." A slap was heard and Shiki could not help but to stare in horror._

_"No excuses Yuka-sama. Now your are sentenced to your room without meals for a very long while." The girl named Yuka walked away._

_an hour later_

_I was back at the same house and ran into a scruffy looking girl, her hair was up, she had an over large shirt and a rope tied at the waist with beat up sandals._

_"I-I'm.." She started and I realized this was the same girl from earlier.._

_"I shrugged and passed her, turning around to look at her and continued to walk she followed me and then grabbed my arm._

_"Thank you." She said quietly and when I looked at her she gave me the most heart warming smile I think I fell in love._

"..And after that we were inseperable, I looked out for her and she took care of me. It was a win relationship." Shiki placed his hands behind his head, I was hugging my knees.. mama never talked about her past.. and I never asked, I wasn't concerned. I felt more guilty and I could feel something straining inside of me.

"Any other questions Mikan?" Shiki asked looking at me with searching eyes, I racked my brain.

"How were you discovered by my dad?" I asked. He sighed and looked away an angry look over passed his face.

"It was the summer of when were seven and we were busking on the corner to earn some money. I had discovered a long time ago that Yuka had the voice of an angel, and I could sing with her. We sang for people and they gave us money. It was an easy way.."

_FlashBack_

_Yuka had a smile and she turned to Shiki. _

_"You ready Shiki? Im nervous!" She exclaimed and squeezed his hand he rolled his eyes. _

_"Yuka your always nervous and you always do fine. calm down." He showed her one of his rare smiles. She cleared her voice and let out the most beautiful sound to Shiki's ears..._

_Droplets_

_by Colbie Callat _

_The crowd that gathered was clapping and Yuka turned to look at Shiki with a radiant smile a guy with blonde hair and slanted eyes, he was smiling gently at Yuka. Shiki didn't like it at all. He went and grabbed Yuka's hand jus as the teen approached her._

_"You have a gift ojou-sama." The man said smiling at Yuka, who blushed with the compliment. Shiki tightened his grip on her and narrowed his eyes at the man._

_"I am Izumi-sempai and I go to school at Alice Academy would you please come with me and enroll?" He asked the two, Yuka gasped and covered her mouth with her free hand, Shiki felt his tense body relax. _

_"I might need to talk to your parents but that's okay." He looked around._

_"We don't have parents sempai \...we're orphans.. and can we really go?" Yuka said excitedly, the guy laughed ad ruffled her hair. He looked at Shiki and his protective hold on Yuka._

_"That is if this young man permits it.." Izumi winked at him, and Shiki fought the blush that imerged and nodded his head. Yuka giggled and hugged him._

_"Thank you Shiki!" She smiled he looked at her dumbfounded._

_"Don't thank me Yuka thank Izumi-sempai for the offer." He said nudging her forward, she looked at him and shyed away but then she looked him in the eyes,_

_"Arigatou gozimasu Izumi-Sempai!" She said happily and shot him a smile. The look that crossed man's face, Siki knew very well as the exact look that he had when he first met Yuka._

_End flashback_

"Yuka was a lot like you Mikan had this aura that drew people in and makes them love you." Shiki smiled at the memory. I felt a tear fall,and quickly wiped it away as I took a deep breath wallowing in theinformation given to me by him. I looked at him and his prescense did not feel like a bad guy.. but now it gets bad.

"What happened with my mom and you? Why didn't she ever mention you.?" I asked, looking at his body language he looked guilty.

"I was jealous of how much attention she was giving him.. I mean he was like a father figure well to me he was but I guess it was something more to her..."

_"Yuka.. you've been spending an awful a lot of time with sensei..." A teenaged Shiki mused as he shook back his shaggy silver hair. Yuka smiled and tied up her long brown hair._

_"Shiki can I tell you a secret?" She giggled and jumped on the bed crossing her ankles and putting her head in her palm. Shiki smiled and crossed his legs, and nodded. Yuka began to giggle uncontrolably,_

_"I love... sensei!" She blushed and covered her face with a pillow as she giggled. Good thing she didn't see the look of pure torture and hurt that crossed Shiki's face. He swalloed hard and looked at her._

_"You what?" He whispered. She sat up a strange look on her face._

_" I love Izumi-sensei...and he loves me too." She said tilting her head in question searching his face._

_"Are you sure he loves you Yuka... you sure he's just not using you?" Shiki asked as gently as he could but a look of pure coldness crossed her face as she stood abruptly._

_"What do you mean _using _me Menembu Shiki?" She put her hands on her hips. He stood up and walked towards her,_

"_I didn't mean that Yuka.." He started but she blew up._

_"Is it so strange that we love each other? I love him Shiki! And..and..I'm carrying his child!" She let out covering her mouth after she said it. He froze and looked at her with pure loath._

_".What." He let out menacingly. It was her turn to be nervous but then she touched her tummy and smiled softly. She looked at him defiantly..._

_"You heard me.. I'm having his baby."_

_End flashback_

"We had dated awhile and things..got uh physical.. but she had took off with that damn teacher and I never saw her again.. till I saw you.." He looked at me intensley and then touched the ends of my hair.

"Mikan your our child.. our love child.. mine and Yuka's that man you call father was only there at the time because he filled your mother's head with empty promises.. what did he do other then leave her? He left her with a child to fend for herself..and what happend she ended up dead." He said and I looked at him with tears.. maybe he was right..

"I need to sort things out..." I stood and turned to him looking at him for any sign of resemblance between me and him, and didn't see any.

"Thank you for your time Menembu-sensei." I said and slightly bowed. He nodded and strode away. I walked away my body shaking and vision blurrying. I had exited the forest just as Hotaru and Natsume ran up along with Ruka.

"Ho..ta..ru." I said trying to smile. Oh no.. I can't smile there is something wrong with my face.. why can't I smile? I looked at Hotaru with pure horror. I touched my face and tried again move your musceles Mikan pull them up. SMILE damn it! I fell to the ground and felt the tears fall.

"I can't smile." I whispered. Then I fell down face first and began to sob again. Hotaru stopped and swallowed she turned and looked at Natsume and Ruka.

**Normal POV**

"Shit." She said rubbing her temples, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number she had memorized.

"Tsubasa-Sempai.. I need you here at the enterance to the North forest on the west side.. it happened again... Mikan lost her smile." She pulled away from the phone as the boy on the other end hollered. She hung up and looked at the other two boys,

"Hyuuga... Nogi.. you didn't see anything.. you both hold a special place for Mikan.. if you know what's best for her you will turn around walk away not speaking about this to anyone." Hotaru said as she attempted to pick her up. Natsume Scoffed and walked past her picking up Mikan just as he had earlier and walked away. Looking back he smirked,

"Coming Imai?" He said as he walked off Hotaru looked at him with such a glare that Ruka shiviered. She looked at him and shook her head.

"Better step up your game Nogi... Mikan's going to be swept off her feet by someone else..." She looked at he scene in front of her, Natsume carrying the broken brunette,

"Literally." She then walked off, leaving a slightly disturbed Ruka behind but he understood what she was saying, he stood no chance when it came to Natsume.. and his feelings for Mikan seemed like a nuetral kind of affection.. like that for a sister. He smiled and followed behind them.

His eyes set on the raven haired beauty in front hollering into her phone.

"Tsubasa Andou I said NORTH Forest on the WEST side! Not West forest on the North side I swear your an idiot! Well now you can suffer... I'm not telling you where I'm taking Mikan." She hung up a smile of trihumpt on her face. Ruka smiled and wondered.

'What would she look like if she really smiled whole-heartedly.

* * *

**Hayami is the stundent that is in charge of the newspaper in the manga and I thought he would be a good source for Mikan to find her information. The NastuMikan scene was okay right.? Not a little to OOC? Well please review they mean a lot when theyre good or even bad I want to fix my writing since this is my career choice, to write(:**

**xoxo**

**IrisCherie**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hi Hi! Well this is a very longg and busy chapter,**

**it is kinda dramatic in the beginning but hey we all love our drama.**

**A list of the songs used will be posted at the end, and look**

**7,418 words. It took me a long time to write this, but with school on**

**thursday I wanted to post something before I go back.**

**Im going t be starting my junior year XD. **

**well here you go, chapter 10.!**

**xoxo: IrisCherie**

* * *

**Normal POV**

An unconcious brunette layed on the bed in Natsume's room, Hotaru was currently on the phone with a frantic Tsubasa, while Natsume and Ruka stared at Mikan.

"Andou if you yell at me I am disconnecting this call... oh look Misaki-sempai... Mikan moved."

_"Misaki is there? gosh damn it Hotaru if you don't tell me the where abouts of my precious Kouhai I swear that video of you dancing will get on youtube..." _

Hotaru raised an eyebrow and then hung up the phone.

'As if he has the balls to do that.' She smirked to herself and went to Mikan's side. She was beginning to stir and move.

"ma..ma.." The room was quiet... Hotaru looked at Misaki and then heard the door being knocked down, but she felt the ominous aura long before.

**"Aru...Chi.."** Tsubasa said in a tense and angry voice, she looked at him and put a finger to her lips and shushed him. Misaki took a heavy book off of Natsume's desk and knocked him upside the head.

"What was that for Misaki?" He yelped, and only to get hit by Hotaru's baka gun.

"What part of shush do you need to beat into Andou?" She said menacingly. He sweat dropped and shook his head.

"Don't leave mama." Mikan let out in a troubled voice. Tsubasa looked at her with concern and looked away sighing. Hotaru reached for Mikan's hand and began to think of possible outcomes. Misaki walked to Tsubasa and laid her head on his shoulder in comfort.

"Oi.. her eyes..." Natsume said, which caused everyone to look, to see she was crying. Why is Mikan crying?

**Mikan POV**

**[A/N:this is all while she is unconcious so it will be in italics.]**

_ "Mama! Papa! Daiski." I exclaimed as I ran into father's arms. he laughed and held me close to his heart, I looked as mama smiled and had her arm around father's waist. We were finally happy again. I was able to hug and kiss my mom and dad, I was able to say I love them, and be close to them._

_ But then the scene changed to the one I locked up so long ago. I was a baby a little younger then four. I was laying inbetween mom and dad, when there was the sound of glass breaking, I saw dad jump up and come face to face with a man dressed in all black. He wasn't alone there were others._

_ "Who are you, and what do you want." Dad growled, Mom had clutched me close to her chest and I could hear her heartbead._

_ "We have orders to carry out from the higher ups at Alice Academy." The man stated. I never saw dad get so pale and look so scared. He turned to us and screamed,_

_ "Yuka! Take Mikan and run!" Then there was chaos. Dad fought them the best he could but he was outnumbered and the man in black just watched. But mom listened and ran with me pressed against her chest. _

_ "Ma..ma?" I said scared, I didn't know what to do or think. She looked at me and did her best to give me a reassuringly smile._

_ "Shh Mi-Chi, papa will be with us shortly." She said only to run into someone and then I fell and it hurt really bad._

_ "Mikan!" She exclaimed and I looked up to see the man in black staring at me with such a scary look and didn't realize I started to cry._

_ "Get away from her! Get away from my daughter!" Mama hollered and tried to run towads me but she was grabbed and held. _

_ "What an ugly girl." Was the only thing he said then he picked me up by my throat and I was gasping for breath and thrashing around. '_

_ Papa help Mi-Ch...' _

_**BAM!BAM!**__ Soo the air was back in my throat but there was blood on the ground. I saw dad bleeding._

_ "Shit this wasn't suppose to happen let's leave for now Persona." The men called to the man in black. I crawled to dad._

_ "Papa..? Papa.? Papa! Papa!" I cried frantically shaking him, my vision blurred by my tears._

_ "Mi-Chi..take care...of mama and you...I love you..." _

_Those were my dad's last words._

**Normal POV**

"Mikan!" Hotaur exclaimed trying to shake awake the girl,

'She must be reliving that one night..'

Her eyes shot open, and the tears flew out. She looked around and when her eyes met Hotaru's eyes, her tears began to flow.

"Aru..Chi.." Mikan looked at her and then clutched her arms around her kneck and sobbed uncontrolably into her kneck. She held on for dear life it looked. Hotaru hugged her, while rubbing her back reasuringly. Hotaru looked at Tsubasa who nodded, he walked and picked up the crying girl.

"Mika-chan... look at me.." He held her close and lifted up her head, her eyes were filled with tears her face flushed and wet with tears. He searched her eyes for anything but all he saw was emptiness.

"Mikan, snap out of it, your here with people that love you. You know that right? We all love you and care about you, your scaring us Mikan smile... please just smile." He felt a lump in his throat and he tilted his head putting his forehead against hers. Natsume and Ruka looked away, wanting to leave but don't know if it was rude.

"My fault...mama..died." She whispered. her eyes staring at the ground, her hands grabbing her hair. she began to rock. The others looked around at each other, Misaki looked away.

"Mama only loved me.. and I said I hated her.. she wanted to make me happy... but I wanted dad.. after..I ...saw.." SHe pulled at her hair and bit her lip as hard as she could.

"MIKAN STOP!" Hotaru exclaimed, grabbing her hands and forcing her to look up. Mikan shook her head and continued to bite her lip.

"Mi-CHI STOP! Please... Mi-Chi..." Hotaru whispered. Mikan looked and her eyes looked pained then angered. She pushed Hotaru off of her.

"Why do you call me that? Mi-Chi.. only my mama and papa can call me that!" She rolled over and pushed her face in a pillow and screamed as hard as she could. Natsume looked at the poor girl, he finally understood her reaction to the nickname when Aoi had called her that back at Club Alice.

"I want to die.. I want to be with mama and papa.." Mikan said in a low voice. The others heads shot up. This time Misaki walked up to her and yanked her up, just to send her back flying with a slap across the facee.

"Misaki!" Tsubasa exclaimed, as he grabbed the crying girl. She pushed him away and grabbed Mikan's shoulders.

"Mikan shut up! Don't say such stupid things! You don't realize the affect you have on people, don't be so selfish! Do you not see how this isn't jus affecting you but everyone around you. We are all hurting here, not just you." Misaki said as she began to breath hard, Mikan looked at her confused, then fell back.

"Leave me alone." Was all she said then she pulled the covers back over her head. Hotaru went to get her but Natsume grabbed her wrist and shook his head, she raised her eyebrow.

"Don't disturb her, I'll bunk with Ruka.. here take my key you can check on her when you want." He said handing her his key. She looked at him and nodded leaving with one last gaze at her best friend. Tsubasa kissed her head and pulled a crying Misaki with him as he left.

"What do you think her story is Natsume?" Ruka said in a low voice as he shook the blonde hair out of his face. Natsume shook his head.

"I don't know really, seems bad.. but she will tell us when she wants to.. until then we can pretend we don't know anything." He said and turned his back to the girl.

"I'm going to head to my room, come when ever you want kay Natsume?" Ruka looked at Natsume meeting his gaze with a knowing look,

"Don't be afraid to hold back, I know that look any where.." Ruka gave him a small smile and shut the door. Natsume looked at the door with a shocked look then shook his head and chuckled.

'That damn Ruka..' He looked at the sleeping brunette, or that's what he thought, then he layed on the bed beside her on top of the covers. He didn't know what to do he wanted to hold her, felt the urge to comfort her and make everything right. But he didn't know what to do. So he let his instincts come over him and he kissed her brow, whispering into her ear,

"Even if the day is bad in the end, there is always tomorrow to get it right. You are my sun, I need you to be okay Mikan." He lifted himself off the bed and looked at the clock, which read 2:43 pm. There was still almost four hours till performance hopefully she would recover before then he really wanted to see her performance... he really wanted to save her, from her troubles and her worries, from herself. His eyes widened. He reached for his phone as he shut the door and quickly dialed Ruka's number.

"Ruka get the band together I'm changing the song for tonight's performance."

**Mikan POV**

I've been laying here for a long time... I wonder where I am, I wonder how long... Why is this all happening to me? I need to get my act together... But what is my act? Who exactly am I? Sakura Mikan? Or Menembu Mikan? It hurts, my head it hurts, all these questions. I grabbed my head and pulled my legs in. Tonight I just want to lay here and die.. tonight... I shot up and felt a little dizzy.. Wait tonight is the performance! I threw the blankets back and sat up quickly.

"Aru-Chi!" I yelled, as I went for the bathroom door. I stopped midstride noticing the thrown clothes on the floor that were definitly not mine. I opened the bathroom door to see men products.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I!" I hollered falling back onto my butt. Then a door flung open and I screamed and closed my eyes.

"Mikan what are you doing!" I opened my eyes to see Hotaru in the door wit her baka gun ready. I exhaled a breath that I didn't notice I was holding. I looked up and saw her eyes searching mine for some answers.

"Aru-chi.. I'm fine." I tried to smile, the attempt was weak so I gave up and stood. Then something shocking happened.

"Baka Mikan." I looked up to see Hotaru putting her baka gun down. She didn't shoot me? Wow. I raised an eyebrow, but refused to ask.

"Where am I Hotaru?" I asked still looking around, it seemed somewhat familiar...

"Natsume's room, he offered to let you stay here.." She walked towards the door, turning slightly she said,

"Let's get ready for the performance it's in two hours."

I nodded and followed out, taking a deep breath I gathered my thoughts, I won't let this take over me, I need to be stronger just in case I am Menembu Mikan. My steps stumbled at the thoughts. But I shook my head.

"Mikan, did you go talk to that..man?" Hotaru asked, slowing down to match my pace, I looked towards the sky and nodded.

"Yes, I had questions, he gave me answers... now I just don't know what to do with all this info." I said honestly.

"He could be lying, I doubt your mother and father would have lied to you about who your real dad is." Hotaru said squeezing my shoulder reassuringly. I attempted to smile again. It failed.

I sighed and brought my chin up, I will overcome this.

**Normal POV**

Everyone was backstage rehearsing in their heads. Some were more confident then others and were socializing.

"Eto, have you seen Mikan-chan?" Anna asked her best friend Nonoko, who shook her head she looked around for that brunette roomate of hers. But instead she saw a sandy haired boy..

"Kitsu-kun!" She yelled waving, Kitsume looked and waved her over,

"Let's go over there Nonoko they might know where Mikan-chan and Hotaru-chan are." She said as she grabbed her hand pulling her along.

"Heya Anna-chan Nonoko-Chan." Kitsume said when the girls reached them, they walked to the back where the band was resting.

"Hi Minna-san." The girls said in unison. They looked up to see the boys looking rather good. But They shook their heads at that thought, then looking at each other knowingly they silently giggled the way twins do.

"Eto.. Minna-San have any of you seen Mikan-chan or Hotaru-chan?" Anna asked sitting on the seat nearest to where she was standing.

"She hasn't been in the room for almost two days.. or one.. it was really weird.. Hotaru-chan hasn't been the same either." Nonoko said, as she sat next to Anna. The others looked around, shrugging and shaking their heads. Well all except Ruka and Natsume.

"Ruka-san... Natsume-san.. have you seen or heard from Hotaru-chan or Mikan-chan?" Anna asked. Ruka looked at Natsume, wondering what he was going to say. Natsume looked up and then smirked.

"Yes I seen her." Ruka eyes widened, and went to open his mouth.

"Right there." Natsume said with a tilt of his head forward, and sure enough there was Mikan in the black dress that she picked out when she was shopping with Aoi, she paired it with some sleek black stilletios and her long brunette hair was down and wavey, a flower clip keeping the hair out of her face. Which was shimmering with white powdery eye shadow, her eyes emphasized with eyelinear and mascara, then a smudge of coral lipstick and clear lipgloss over.

"Mikan-chan!" Anna waved over, and when Mikan looked over, her face was different. A sleek arm casually linked through Mikans and then Mikans face lit up at the sight of her best friend. Hotaru and her hair straight, and small amount of make up just mascara and lipgloss, her dress was a deep blue, like the night sky,it was long to her ankles it showed her creamy white shoulders and two slits up to her knees showed her flawless legs and killer heels.

"Hotaru! Wow Babe you look stunning!" Aoi said appearing out of no where. She was wearing the white dress that Mikan had picked out for her, and had taken her advice with the heels and make up and her hair was curled and a bit pulled back from her face.

"Your one to talk Aoi-chan! You make me speechless." Anna-chan said and Nonoko nodded her head in agreement. Aoi threw her head back in laughter. Mikan and Hotaru joined the others but kept to themselves.

"So Mikan-chan.. are you alright?" Anna asked making everyone's conversations stop and look at the brunette. She looked up and meeted Anna's gaze with another weak atempt at a smile.

"What are you talking about Anna-chan I'm fine." Mikan said looking away. The others looked at her doubtly.

"Mika-chan!" Mikan looked up to see Misaki and Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa-Sempai! Misaki-Sempai!" She jumped up out of her seat and ran towards the two, throwing herself into the arms of tsubasa. Who fell down with unexpected weight. Misaki chuckled.

"Glad to see you better Mika-chan." Misaki said offering her hand. Mikan sheepishly looked at her Sempai and reached up.

"Gomen Ne Tsubasa-Sempai." She said and dusted her dress off, he laughed and lifted himself up off the floor.

"No harm done Kohai." He smiled. She tried and got a little one on her face.

_"Will all the contestants please report to east wing." _

The others looked around, and smiled.

"Ganbatane Minna-san!" Mikan said and let a flew blown smile light up her face. She linked arms with Hotaru and Anna, who linked arms with Nonoko, then they strolled away,

"Wow, was it me or did that smile like make you stop...?" Koko said looking at the others only to be shot glares by Natsume and Ruka. Aoi slapped his back, and laughed.

"Koko.. be careful with what you say... and about that girl..." Aoi walked forward and then turned with a smile,

"I felt it too." She winked and walked away, The others shook their heads and followed.

_Koizumi Luna- 1_

_Smith Katie-2_

_Hino Ichi- 3_

_Kuro Neko-10_

_Imai Hotaru-11_

_Hyuuga-Aoi-12_

Ogasawara _Nonoko -18_

Umenomiya _Anna- 19_

_Andou Tsubasa and Harada Misaki-20_

_Shouda Sumire-27_

_Sakura Mikan- 28_

The list was posted and they others were talking, and getting ready to get on stage. Katie was nervously talking in english to Tsubasa and Katie. She looked glamourous in a sleek powder blue leotard and tutu, her body covered in shimmering glitter it makes her look like a mystical dancing fairy.

"What kind of dancing are you going to do Katie-chan?" Mikan asked hoping to calm the girls nerves. Katie looked around nervously.

"Umm.. a mix... ballet and .. uh.. ly-lyrical." Katie stammered out. Tsubasa squeezed Katie's shoulder reassuringly and Misaki gave her a smile.

"Here Katie, it's water.. drink it.. it'll help you calm your nerves." Hotaru handed her a cup.

She smiled her thanks at Hotaru and took a sip.

"Ohohohoho.. they must know that _I'm _the best they have to put me first!" Luna was wearing a skimpy and tight red dress that clashed with her fiery hair cold blue eyes. Mikan rolled her eyes at this statement and continued to sing her song in her head. Hotaru shot Luna a look of pure disgust and annoyance.

"I knew I should have brought my baka gun..." Hotaru mumbled making the others laugh.

Mikan searched around for her other friends Aoi was moving her fingers as if playing the flute. The boys were confident at spent their time talking and messing around. Yuu was hanging with them but kept losing his tie, his trumpet case by his side.

"I'm going to get some water... I'll be right back." Mikan said and excused herself from her friends. She walked towards the back where the water was and was happy to see it excluded and empty, she grabbed a paper cup and got some water, she took a drink and let out a long sigh as she removed he cold cup from her lips.

"Was it that good polka?" She whipped around and sent the cup her hands flying towards the boy. It landed with a splash on his nice shirt.

"Natsume!" She exclaimes and went to wipe the water off with her hand.

"Oh no.. I'm sorry!" She apologized and continuedly wiped the water, off really only making it worse. He grabbed her hands, making her stop and sent a slight blush across her cheeks.

"It's okay Polka, accident." He said shrugging it off as if it was no big deal. But then that wasn't the only that was taken off, Mikan looked up to see Natsume undoing the buttons on his shirt, revealing a tight muscle shirt, she quickly turned away.

When He turned around he saw the sleek creamy skin of her back, and couldn't help the flush that crossed his cheeks, but he let his bangs cover his hair,

"You can turn around now." He said and she did, there eyes met and she felt, a faint spark that made her take a sharp intake of breath, He took a step forward, and parted his lips to speak...

"Natsu-kun~!" An annoying voice yelled, as she threw herself at Natsume's back, Mikan flinched and took a step back,

"Natsu-kun~ don't hang around such low people, you should be with me... I'm almost up shouldn't I get a good luck kiss?" Luna said as she pressed herself closer to him, the look that crossed Mikan's face was disgusted, he looked repulsed and tried to pry the red head off.

"Ja Ne Natsume." Mikan said as she walked past poor Natsume, he shot the bothersome girl that clung to him a glare so deathly she whimpered and began to pout.

_"Koizumi-san in 5"_

"Kyahh~ I'm on! Wish me luck Natsu-kun!" She blew a kiss and winked at him as she ran off to perform, he shivered and pocketed his hands as he went to find his band.

_"Now our first participant, Miss Luna Koizumi,"_

When Luna walked up, the crowd roared, it was mostly guys, and they loved seeing her snug little dress barely covering her long legs,

"Minna! Arigotau here's a new song, hope you like." She ended with a wink and then the beat stepped up,

_Boys call you sexy_

_And you don't care what they say_

_See every time you turn around_

_They screaming your name_

_Boys call you sexy_

_And you don't care what they say_

_See every time you turn around_

_They screaming your name_

_Now I've got a confession_

_When I was young I wanted attention_

_And I promised myself that I'd do anything_

_Anything at all for them to notice me_

_But I ain't complaining_

_We all wanna be famous_

_So go ahead and say what you wanna say_

_You don't know what its like to be nameless_

_Want them to know what your name is_

_Cuz see when I was younger I would say_

_When I grow up_

_I wanna be famous_

_I wanna be a star_

_I wanna be in movies_

_When I grow up_

_I wanna see the world_

_Drive nice cars_

_I wanna have groupies_

_When I grow up_

_Be on TV_

_People know me_

_Be on magazines_

_When I grow up_

_Fresh and clean_

_Number one chick_

_When I step out on the scene_

_Be careful what you wish for_

_Cuz you just might get it_

_You just might get it_

_You just might get it_

_Be careful what you wish for_

_Cuz you just might get it_

_You just might get it_

_You just might get it_

_They used to tell me I was silly_

_Until I popped up on the TV_

_I always wanted to be a superstar_

_And knew that singing songs would get me this far_

_But I ain't complaining_

_We all wanna be famous_

_So go ahead and say what you wanna say_

_You don?t know what its like to be nameless_

_Want them to know what your name is_

_Cuz see when I was younger I would say_

_When I grow up_

_I wanna be famous_

_I wanna be a star_

_I wanna be in movies_

_When I grow up_

_I wanna see the world_

_Drive nice cars_

_I wanna have groupies_

_When I grow up_

_Be on TV_

_People know me_

_Be on magazines_

_When I grow up_

_Fresh and clean_

_Number one chick_

_When I step out on the scene_

_Be careful what you wish for_

_Cuz you just might get it_

_You just might get it_

_You just might get it_

_Be careful what you wish for_

_Cuz you just might get it_

_You just might get it_

_You just might get it_

_I see them staring at me_

_Ooh I'm a trendsetter_

_Yes this is true cuz what I do_

_No one can do it better_

_You can talk about me_

_Cuz I'm a hot topic_

_I see you watching me watching me_

_And I know you want it, oh_

_When I grow up_

_I wanna be famous_

_I wanna be a star_

_I wanna be in movies_

_When I grow up_

_I wanna see the world_

_Drive nice cars_

_I wanna have groupies_

_When I grow up_

_Be on TV_

_People know me_

_Be on magazines_

_When I grow up_

_Fresh and clean_

_Number one chick_

_When I step out on the scene_

_Be careful what you wish for_

_Cuz you just might get it_

_You just might get it_

_You just might get it_

_Be careful what you wish for_

_Cuz you just might get it_

_You just might get it_

_You just might get it_

_When I grow up_

_I wanna be famous_

_I wanna be a star_

_I wanna be in movies_

_When I grow up_

_I wanna see the world_

_Drive nice cars_

_I wanna have groupies_

_When I grow up_

_Be on TV_

_People know me_

_Be on magazines_

_When I grow up_

_Fresh and clean_

_Number one chick_

_When I step out on the scene_

_Be careful what you wish for_

_Cuz you just might get it_

_You just might get it_

_You just might get it_

_Be careful what you wish for_

_Cuz you just might get it_

_You just might get it_

_You just might get it_

When her song was done she blew a kiss and winked to the crowd, she bounced back stage, and searched for her precious Natu-kun. Mikan was repulsed with the dance that the girl did while singing that song, the beat was great to dance to... if you knew how!

The group, was with Katie before she made her way up, she looked more nervous then before, Misaki draped her arm around her shoulders,

"Don't worry Katie your going to be great." Misaki smiled and everyone nodded in encouragement, she looked around and smiled slowly nodding her thanks. Then she stepped towards the curtain waiting for her name to be announced.

_"Now a special student Miss Katie Smith."_

_[Rosemaude in G - Franz Scubert]_

Katie was graceful, elegant and beautiful, her leaps were precise her face was peaceful, when she opened her eyes you can see the raw love in her passion for dancing. When the dance was over and she took her bow, the crowd errupted into applause and cheers. Especially Tsubasa and Misaki, who wolf whistled and let out a loud whoop from the side, earning a lot of stares. Katie smiled and left the stage to the west meeting with Aoi.

As Ichi Hino performed his number the others were talking and mingling with one and another, Mikan sat by Tsubasa and Hotaru.

"Ne, ne Mikan-chan what's your song about?" Anna asked putting her chin in her opened palm that was resting on the arm rest of a chair. The other's quieted down to hear her response, she looked at Hotaru and Tsubasa,

"Mika-chan... don't you think..?" Tsubasa started but didn't see the want to continue. She looked at him with a pained look and closed her eyes.

"Mikan, it's time." Hotaru said sharply yet the tone was of understandment. Mikan looked at Hotaru and met the strong amethyst eyes with her own hazel ones, understanding what Hotaru was trying to say she nodded.

"Minna you are all my friends right?" Mikan asked in a small tone, they were all taken aback by the sudden question but without hesistation replied,

"Hai."

"Yes"

"Duh"

"Yea."

Baka"

The last one made her look up and she saw that it had come from Natsume, who had his arms put behind his head and eyes closed he openedn his right eye to look at her.

"Do you think we'd be here with you, if we weren't your friends." He replied following with a

"Tch" She smiled at him and nodded.

"Minna, await for my song, after it is done we will sit and talk... I think you all deserve to hear my story."

Participants came and went it was drawing closer to the guy's bands turn, but unlike the others they didn't seem nervous.

"Hey Natsume why aren't you nervous?" Mikan asked as she sat next to him he sat up and opened his eyes, he shrugged his shoulders.

"Cause I know that I'm the best.. duh Polka." He said with a smirk. Mikan couldn't resist the urge to snort and roll her eyes at this comment.

"That's unnattractive Polka." Natsume said while shaking his head in mock disgust. She stuck her tongue out at him making the "blehh" noise.

"Your so childish sometimes.." He let his statement float off into a sigh. He layed his head back and tilted his head ever so slightly to look at Mikan. She looked beautiful in his eyes, she was innocent yet dark in black, it was mature yet graced her so perfectly.

"Neh Polka," He said hunching over with his arms resting on his thighs, his hair in his eyes, so that his expression was unreadable.

"Hmm?" Mikan said looking at Natsume with a question mark obviously on her face,

"Listen to my song." He then got up and gathered the band together at the east entrance to the stage. It took Mikan a second before she rushed over,

"Ganbatane Kuro Neko!" She said smiling. The boys looked at her and smiled while natsume smirked.

"Yosh!" Koko exclaimed giving her a cheeky smile and double thumbs up.

_"Minna introducing Kuro Neko!"_

The crowd went wild with girl screams and fan girl yells, Signs, banners, and blinking neon lights went up with ridiculous sayings. Hotaru kept rubbing her temples and I feared for the audiences life when this was over.

They boys took there spots, looked at each other one last time and then..

_Take a breath, I pull myself together_

_Just another stair until I reach the door_

_You'll never know the way it tears me up inside to see you_

_I wish that I could tell you something to take it all away_

_Sometimes I wish I could save you_

_And there's so many things that I want you to know_

_I won't give up till it's over_

_If it takes you forever I want you to know_

_When I hear you voice it's drowning in whispers_

_It's just skin and bones, it's nothing left to take_

_And no matter what I do I can't make you feel better_

_If I only I could find the answer to help me understand_

_Sometimes I wish I could save you_

_And there's so many things that I want you to know_

_I won't give up till it's over_

_If it takes you forever I want you to know_

_That if you fall, stumble down I'll pick you up off the ground_

_If you lose faith in you I'll give you strength to pull through_

_Tell me you won't give up 'cause I'll be waiting_

_If you fall you know I'll be there for you_

_If only I could find the answer to take it all away_

_Sometimes I wish I could save you_

_And there's so many things that I want you to know_

_I won't give up till it's over_

_If it takes you forever I want you to know_

_I wish I could save you, I want you to know_

_I wish I could save you_

The crowd was taking by suprise but after a second of silence everyone went crazy, with screaming, hollering and the throwing of undergarments, which made Natsume glare in disgust. But Mikan was speechless, her eyes had gone wide and her mouth had dropped about thirty seconds into the song. Was this what he wanted me to realize? What is he trying to tell me? These thoughts flitted across Mikan's mind as the boys filed to the east.

"Baka." Mikan snapped back to reality and saw her best friend staring at her.

"Aren't you going to wish me good luck?" Hotaru said as she took a step towards the curtain. Mikan shook the thoughts to the back of her head. Then let a smile light up her face,

"Ganbatane Aru-Chi!" Mikan exclaimed. Hotaru smiled a small smile and nodded her head as she turned and stepped on stage. She moved with such elegance and grace it made Mikan's heart shudder, Hotaru was beautiful. She sat down at the piano and waited to be announced.

_"Minna Miss Hotaru Imai."_

Her breath was hitched, then began a steady rythm, she peeled back the pianos cover then slowly descended her hand on the first key...

_[The Rose]_

The song was slow and beautiful, as she played Hotaru face took a peaceful look to it, her fingers were flawlessly and flew like butterflies over the keys. She truly looked happy and content. It reminded Mikan of the days they would make music together in summer. When Hotaru was done Mikan saw something shine on it's way down Hotaru's cheek. Then to her suprise Mikan noticied that she was crying. Hotaru looked at her and nodded slightly. Raising up out of her seat, the crowd erupted with a standing ovation many people were near tears of not crying.

"That was beautiful Aru-chi." Mikan whispered to herself. Then she looked to her left to see a speechless and nervous looking Aoi.

"Oh gosh, I'm up aren't I?" Aoi, gulped and looked more pale then usual, Mikan touched her arm and gave a reassuring squeeze. Aoi looked at Mikan and saw the care and reassurance in her friend's eyes.

" Your going to be fine, Aoi-chan, we'll be rooting for you from the side... now go." Mikan said with a small smile giving Aoi a much needed push. Aoi grabbed her flute and strutted onto the stage with her head held high.

_"Now Miss Aoi Hyuuga will perform."_

Aoi's dress glistened in the stage lights and so did her skin, she smiled and many boys roared with admiration, she sat at the seat prvided and pulled out her flute.

"No music sheet?"

"Did Hyuuga-san forget her music sheets?"

Murmurs from the judges table, sent Aoi into a short panic attack, but then she looked at the side and saw Mikan and everyone smiling and waiting for her to begin. She nodded and slowly brought the flute to her lips,

_[Telemann Flute Fantasie in b minor]_

She slowly removed her lips from the flute and when she opened her eyes, the crowd when into a standing ovation and there were many whistles, a few whoops and hollers could be heard from the side. She smiled and bowed, leaving the stage to the west.

Students went and resided on the west wing Yuu soon joined them, then it was just a few more. Nonoko, Anna, Mikan, Tsubasa, and Misaki were all patiently. Nonoko kept closing her eyes and playing with her gray baby doll dress that slipped off her right shoulder revealing a lacey tank top underneath. The gray baby doll dress hung loosely on her frame and tied around her waist, she wore black leggings and knee high black boots with 4 inch heels. Her hair which was normally straight, now hung in a loose low side ponytail to the right. Her make up was simple yet beautiful, she wore liquid black eyelinear on top that was thin but feathered out over her eye, mascara, eyelinear, and a shimmery honey lipgloss.

"Your up Nonoko-chan." Mikan said with a good luck hug. Anna looked at her best friend and smiled.

"See you on the other side minna." Nonoko said with a wink, then walked to the curtain. She stopped took a deep breath and then stepped onto the stage.

_[Minna Miss Ogasawara Nonoko]_

_Hurry up and wait so close but so far away_

_Everything that you've always dreamed of_

_Close enough for you to taste but you just can't touch_

_You wanna show the world but no one knows your name yet_

_Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it_

_You know you can if you get the chance_

_In your face and the door keeps slamming_

_Now you're feeling more and more frustrated_

_And you're getting all kind of impatient, waiting_

_We live and we learn to take_

_One step at a time there's no need to rush_

_It's like learning to fly or falling in love_

_It's gonna happen and it's supposed to happen_

_That we find the reasons why, one step at a time_

_You believe and you doubt_

_You're confused and got it all figured out_

_Everything that you always wished for_

_Could be yours, should be yours, would be yours if they only knew_

_You wanna show the world but no one knows your name yet_

_Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it_

_You know you can if you get the chance_

_In your face and the door keeps slamming_

_Now you're feeling more and more frustrated_

_And you're getting all kind of impatient, waiting_

_We live and we learn to take_

_One step at a time there's no need to rush_

_It's like learning to fly or falling in love_

_It's gonna happen and it's supposed to happen_

_That we find the reasons why, one step at a time_

_When you can't wait any longer_

_But there's no end in sight_

_It's the faith that makes you stronger_

_The only way we get there is one step at a time_

_Take one step at a time there's no need to rush_

_It's like learning to fly or falling in love_

_It's gonna happen and it's supposed to happen_

_That we find the reasons why, one step at a time_

_One step at a time there's no need to rush_

_It's like learning to fly or falling in love_

_It's gonna happen and it's supposed to happen_

_That we find the reasons why, one step at a time_

Nonoko walked away not letting the crowds cheers effect her demeanor. She was awsome! Anna jumped up for joy pumped for her performance.

"Your going to be great Anna-chan!" Mikan hugged her and pushed her towards the curtain, Anna mouthed a silent thank you, then took a deep breath before she stepped onto the stage a brilliant smile ellimunating her face.

_[Now, Miss Anna Umenomiya]_

_Ooh.. Oooooohhh._

_Landlords Knocking at my door cussing me out_

_Got laid off my job the night before_

_Can't figure how_

_I'm gonna fix tomorrow away_

_If today's still a mess_

_Can u tell me what's the point man, _

_It all seems meaningless_

_I wish that I could step away and breathe_

_This world's trying to swallow me_

_Clear away the clouds inside my head_

_Someone just tell me_

_That it's ok now_

_What are you worried about_

_Got my dreams, got my life, got my love_

_Got my friends got the sunshine above_

_Why am I making this hard on myself_

_When there's so many beautiful reasons I have to be happy_

_People lie, people hide, people cry, people fight _

_Find More lyrics at .com _

_And they don't know why_

_If fear is all that we should fear_

_Then what are we so afraid of_

_Cause fear is only in our heads_

_Someone please say..._

_Any day ill go bad thinking bad_

_Everyone is against me and the world wants to fight me_

_Preparing to battle an enemy unseen_

_During my stressing I'm blinded to the lesson _

_That could be a blessing if Id be confessing that the enemy _

_I'm trying to beatis hiding inside of me_

_But it's ok now...what are you worrying about..._

_Keep your grind on girl...it's your love, it's your world.._

Anna finished with a smile and walked off the stage after yelling a big thank you, and bowing. Mikan was clapping from the side, wow she had from very talented friends! She looked at Misaki and Tsubasa-sempai to see them messing around. She shook her head and chuckled to herself.

"Well looks like we're up Kouhai." Tsubasa said as he stood up, grinning. Misaki stood up and smacked his shoulder.

"Behave Tsubasa, and good luck Mikan we'll be cheering from the other side with the others." Misaki said with a quick hug. They walked to the curtain placed smirks on their faces and then strutted their stuff onto that stage.

_[Now a duet sure to amaze you Miss Misaki Harada and Mr. Tsubasa Andou]_

Misaki was standing with her legs open and arms crossed her chest with Tsubasa balancing on the balls of his heels crouched low with a blank expression. Then she looked up with a delvilish grin.

"DJ SPIN THAT TRACK!" She hollered and then a mega remix came on and that stage was tore up. They were awsome. Mikan was in awe of the tricks that they did, she had never learned how to shuffle, and seeing it again she wanted to learn. Truth be told she loved to dance almost as much as she loved to sing. She smiled and whooped from the sides when her Sempais were done.

A cough was heard and Mikan turned around to see Sumire staring at her.

"Mikan Sakura?" She asked her voice seemed strained. Mikan nodded.

"Can I uh.. sit here?" She nodded again and scooted over to make room for Sumire. Sumire had on an emerald dress that shone in the light it was silky and had see through sheath that wrapped around her waist and tied in a knot.

"You look very pretty Shouda-san." Mikan complimented hoping to break the awkard barrier between the two, Sumire nodded and mumbled a vague thank you. Mikan paid close attention to those who performed they awed her, it was no joke that Alice Academy only did accept the best. But with every passing performance she began to doubt herself. Sumire stood and nodded her leave.

"Ganbatane Shouda-san." Mikan said with a smile, Sumire turned abruptly and stammered a thank you. She then walked onto the stage, and sat down without waiting she started her piece.

_[Bach - Chaconne]_

After her performance, Sumire stood bowed stiffly and then quickly left the stage. Mikan thought she played beautifully. Then it hit her.

"Oh shit." It was her turn. She mentally smacked her head and stood up fixing her dress and breathing right. She walked to the curtain, and then looked at where she would exit to see everyone standing there, she smiled and waved, feeling much better.

_[Now without further ado, Miss Mikan Sakura]_

Mikan's eyes fluttered open and she smilied instinctivly as she walked on stage, the crowd clapped some whooped she didn't expect much. Then when she grabbed the microphone a senstion overcame her and she gulped back the tears.

"This is a song, that came from the bottom of my soul please listen not with your ears, but with your heart." Mikan closed her eyes yet again and felt that familiar feeling of being taken over by the music within...

_Found myself today_

_Oh I found myself and ran away_

_Something pulled me back_

_The voice of reason I forgot I had_

_All I know is just you're not here to say_

_What you always used to say_

_But it's written in the sky tonight_

_So I won't give up, no I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_Someone's watching over me_

_Seen that ray of light_

_And it's shining on my destiny_

_Shining all the time and I won't be afraid_

_To follow everywhere it's taking me_

_All I know is yesterday is gone_

_And right now I belong_

_Took this moment to my dreams_

_So I won't give up, no I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_Someone's watching over me_

_It doesn't matter what people say_

_And it doesn't matter how long it takes_

_Believe in yourself and you'll fly high_

_And it only matters how true you are_

_Be true to yourself and follow your heart_

_So I won't give up, no I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_That I won't give up, no I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong even when it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_That someone's watching over, someone's watching over_

_Someone's watching over me, someone's watching over me_

The crowd stood up and cheered, they were an awe of the girl that stood before them. Mikan looked up and felt a tear slide down her cheek but regardless she smiled and bowed then left to the west wing where her friends were awaiting with many many questions.

* * *

**when I grow up- Pussycat dolls**

**Rosemaude in G - Franz Schubert**

**Save you - Simple Plan**

**The rose**

**Telemanm Flute fantasie in B minor**

**One step at a time - Jordin Sparks**

**Happy - Natasha bedingfield**

**Chaconne- Bach**

**Someone's watching over me - Hilary Duff**

**Review please, and thank you. **

**xoxo IrisCherie**


	12. Author's note2

Hey readers!

Its Kimi-Chi and Im just letting you know why Ive been gone for so long. I have been without internet since my last post back in 2010. I just barely got internet back and I have been writing and came up with a new version of Let it Go. I hope you give it a chance I only have two chapters written since im trying to make my writing better and more descriptive. So please vote on which one you like better the original or the new one. The plot is the same, just with some tweaks and new characters.

XoXoXX

Kimi-Chi


End file.
